


Bitty's and Babies

by Moonie711



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bath Sex, F/M, Kinky sex, Leash and Collar, Light Bondage, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Pregnancy Kink, Protective Sans, Sex, Super satisfying pregnancy smut and fluff, baby shopping shannigans, bitty edgy turned big, doctor checkup, edgy is super sweet romantic, even if your not a frans fan you will like this, fap material, frisk is sassy af, hes really good at it, mate material, racist doctor, same edgy from rain and rage, sans becomes a daddy, top notch smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonie711/pseuds/Moonie711
Summary: When Frisk became pregnant with their first child it was Edgy who noticed first.After their week of fucking like two animals in heat, he had been watching her soul and body carefully, expecting-- if not anticipating that something would come of their union.And he hadn't been wrong, as not even a few weeks after their sexcipade together he had noticed the inkling of a soul begin to develop in her womb.It was beautiful, a faint hybrid soul growing inside his mate, a rare commodity if he ever saw one.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Pregnancy Test

**Author's Note:**

> Another RP i did with an old friend.
> 
> This was one of my favorite rp's at the time and wanted to share on ao3
> 
> Leave a comment and tell me what u think, there will be no sequel or continuation of this as me and Faith no longer talk.
> 
> Edgy is the same character from "Rain and Rage" Just full grown.
> 
> ;)

**Dust Bunny01/16/2018**  
When Frisk became pregnant with their first child it was Edgy who noticed first.

After their week of fucking like two animals in heat, he had been watching her soul and body carefully, expecting-- if not anticipating that something would come of their union.

And he hadn't been wrong, as not even a few week after their sexcipade together he had noticed the inkling of a soul begin to develop in her womb.

It was beautiful, a faint hyrid soul growing inside his mate, a rare commodity if he ever saw one.

Of course he had joked about breeding her at the time and her becoming pregnant with **his**, but now that she actually **was** and seemed none the wiser of it, he had become a bit nervous.

_What if she got upset at him?_

_Mad even?_

It was no secret she had **no** desire for kids, they had both talked about it before hand, and had been on the same page at the time.

But now that everything was happening the way it was, he couldn't help the swell of pride that rose in his soul every time he was around her; and the linger of fear that followed.

_What if she didn't want it?_

Sure, she wasn't ready, and he understood that completely, but that didn't mean they couldn't work at becoming prepared, and maybe even embracing their 'mistake'.

Hell at this point Edgy would refer to it as more of a blessing, as back in the underground pregnancy was something to be celebrated due to the lack of childbirth and resources at the time.

He thought about waiting to tell her, perhaps for months until it was to late for her to reconsider.

But that was wrong, and he knew it, so he decided to confront her about the situation sooner rather than later, consequences be damned.

"sweetheart.." He stopped her as he passed her in the hallway, grabbing her by the hand to draw her attention and pull her into him.

"we gotta talk.." He found it hard to meet her gaze, but still managed it somehow, despite his nerves going haywire.

"'s..important." He stressed, look at her concerned, he wondered if she could feel the waves of stress and concern flowing off his soul and flooding into the soulbond, something he tried to hold back.

**Echo Flower01/16/2018**  
While Edgy had been keeping a close eye on her, Frisk had been unaware as she went about her life as usual.

Though her and her mate had been screwing around quite a lot, she hadn't thought anything would come of it. It had only been three weeks and she hadn't had her period yet but it certainly wasn't late. In fact, she had been expecting to suffer through that later in the week.

Never in her life had she expected to become pregnant without it being spoken about before hand. Of course, Frisk should've been more careful if she wanted that to be the case. Toriel had always told her that monsters couldn't actually have kids - that both parties had to be willing for a child.

Due to that, she never thought it could happen in such a way.

At first, Frisk hadn't considered anything odd about the way Edgy was acting. Sure, she could practically see the swell of pride he got every time they were near each other but the human had simply assumed that was because they had mostly patched things up between them.  
However, as time went on, the determined soul started to notice the odd feeling that seemed to linger in his eyes after the pride. It was starting to worry her and every single time she tried to bring it up, the woman would back down in the end. She wasn't sure why but it was as if something was holding her back from asking - as if her heart had already accepted something that her brain was unaware of. In a way, it scared her but she simply kept her mouth shut about it.

With a sigh, she found herself unable to watch the TV in the living room as all these thoughts plagued her mind. After turning the TV off, she picked up her soda and went to head back to her room. Passing by Edgy in the hall, Frisk heard him call out to her before grabbing her free hand. Glancing up at him, the brunette's eyes furrowed together in confusion as she took in the expression on his face.

Listening to his words, she took a moment to focus on their soul bond. Though he was obviously trying his best to hide it, Frisk could still faintly pick up on the stress practically radiating from his being. Perhaps he finally planned to bring up why he was acting so strangely these past few weeks?

"What's wrong, Sugar Skull? I didn't think there was anything important to talk about..."  
As she continued to look up at him, Frisk's confusion only seemed to grow. Why was it so hard for him to look at her? Had she done something wrong without realizing it? Frowning a bit, she stepped out of his embrace before taking his hand. After a moment, she stated, "Let's take this conversation to our room. You clearly seem uncomfortable."

Not giving the skeleton a chance to protest, the woman practically pulled him down the hallway. Leading him to the bedroom, she closed the door softly behind them before locking the door so that they wouldn't be disturbed. Releasing Edgy's hand, Frisk put her drink on the side table before taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Turning her attention back to the skeleton, she flashed a small smile before patting the area next to her, "C'mon, sit down and talk with me. Everything is gunna be alright! Yeah?"

**Dust Bunny01/16/2018**  
He was greatful when Frisk guided him into the bedroom so they could talk privately, already feeling a bit more at ease as she sat him down on the bed next to her, his soul pulsed at the close proximity and positive attitude of his mate.

It was funny how accurate the human saying was as she already seemed to be glowing despite the early stage and development of the pregnancy, even her soul was brighter than usual.

Atleast his mate seemed to be in good spirits, although it was to early for her to become sick from magic depletion he certainly wasn't a stranger to the stress and symptoms her body would eventually go through, something he definitely intended to keep a close eye on. Her health becoming his main priority as he had seen the harsh after-effects of malnourishment and neglect if not kept up with properly.

_Hell it was no secret that hybrid pregnancies were high-risk for death and disease._

As although he had no intention of losing either his mate, **nor** child during this pregnancy, it was still a fear that was ever present in the back of his mind.

He decided to leave out that detail though, there was no reason to bring it up, as he'd never let it get to that point.

_He'd make sure of it._

"yea, everythin's 'ight sweetheart, we're fine, it's jus' that.." He looked for the words to say, not sure how he should approach her about the subject.

Shit he should have waited, he wasn't ready to talk about the pregnancy just yet, but it was already to late to back out now. She was staring at him expectantly, being patient as he struggled to get out the words, eventually finding the courage to continue despite the nervous drops of magic dripping down his skull.

"p-put on yer' jacket and shoes sweetheart, i-i need ta' take ya' ta' the hospital b-because im p-pretty p-positive.." He kept tripping and stuttering over his words, scared of how she'd react to the news.

In an effort to comfort himself he reached out and took her hand into his, giving it a small squeeze in reassurance as he decided it best to stop dancing around the subject and just blurt it out.

"yer' pregnant." His eyes went dead in fear, his soul pounding against his chest at the sheer amount of stress he felt weigh down on his shoulders.

_This was it, this is the part where she flipped out and disowned him._

**Echo Flower01/17/2018**  
Staring at Edgy for a moment, the brunette took a moment to process all of his words. After a moment of silence, Frisk started to laugh. Doubling over, tears started to form in her eyes as her body shook. Trying to catch her breath, she found herself unable to take him seriously.

She was pregnant? Since when!? That simply wasn't possible. Hell, the girl hadn't even missed a period yet! Was this really what the skeleton had been so worried about? Geez, she had thought it was something way more serious.

"Edgy, I'm not pregnant," she stated, trying to calm down her laughter. After a minute of deep breaths, Frisk finally found herself able to speak normally again. With a smile, she chirped, "Babe, you're freaking out over nothing. I haven't even missed a period yet."

Rolling her eyes, the brunette stood up before pressing a kiss to Edgy's forehead. Shaking her head, the human hummed, "So sweet babe. I can't believe you were so worried about such a silly thing."  
In her mind, it simply wasn't possible for her to be pregnant. They hadn't wanted a baby so they shouldn't be having one, right? Toriel said that a baby could only be conceived with a monster if both participants were willing to have one.

However, as she stared at the lost of his eye lights, worry started to set in. Frisk bit her bottom lip as she started to think over Toriel's words. Did... that rule only reply if it was two monsters? Toriel had made it seem like that was the way it worked as long as one monster was involved but now...

Frisk wasn't so sure.  
After a moment of slight worry, Frisk shoved the thought to the side. Surely she would know if she was pregnant, she would know. Right? Wasn't the pregnant woman always supposed to know first?

It was her body, yeah? She should be the first one to know that she was pregnant! That's how it worked! So due to that, certainly Edgy had to be wrong! But-! But...

Just looking at him, Frisk could tell that her truly believed his words. Pausing for a moment, she seemed hesitant before softly asking, "Maybe you're wrong. That's possible, yeah...?"

**Dust Bunny01/21/2018**  
Edgy couldn't hold back the look of hurt, or the slight burst of anger that quickly followed after.

_Laughing?!_

_She was laughing at him?!_

Sure, he had been preparing himself for some kind of awful reaction, may it be sadness or anger, but laughter had definitely not crossed his mind when he played the scenario out in his head, and granted his expression certainly showed it.

"the hell ya' laughing at?!" The skeleton growled out, baring his golden tooth in warning, but almost as soon as the explosion of emotions left him he regret it and instantly tried to take it back.

_Shit, shit._

_He didn't mean to snap at her like that._

_He promised himself he'd be calm about this!_

_But her reaction had been so unexpected and hurtful he felt almost demeaned._

"s-sorry.." He quickly back peddled, trying his best to redirect and correct his frustration.

She didn't know, and definitely didn't mean anything by it, but it still didn't help his pride from becoming bruised and slightly wounded.

Of-course he was sure she was pregnant, he'd never joke about something like that, and had enough magical prowess to accurately confirm the existence of another soul inside her, regardless of how small and new it was.

It was like a part of him was stuck inside her, he could even feel the tiniest pulse of magic radiate off her, it's signature almost identical to his own.

There wasn't a doubt in his mind that she was carrying and was pregnant with his, and silently he wondered how she couldn't feel it herself.

"yer' fertile as hell sweetheart." Which was true as it was typically difficult for human/monster pairs to breed and have children, but with Frisks determined soul it actually wasn't so surprising.

A strong soul was the literal foundation of monster breeding, and paired with his impressive control and strength over magic-- well it was really only a matter of time before something came of their union.

"lemme take ya' ta' the doctor though, jus' ta' be sure.." That was a crock of shit, those doctors weren't going to tell him anything he didn't already know, he just needed a base reading on her vitals to make sure she was healthy and would remain so throughout the pregnancy.

Damn him for not being an expert, as he was seriously not looking forward to watching his mate being poked at and probed by strangers.

**Echo Flower01/21/2018**  
When Edgy snapped at her, Frisk flinched for a moment and nearly hopped off of the bed. Biting her bottom lip, she tried to calm herself down as he was quick to apologize. Glancing away from the skeleton, she fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

She wasn't sure how monster/human couples had children. Hell, she had only ever know monster pairs and human pairs. While D and Sans had ended up with a child, Sans had been the one to carry around the kid.

"B-But Toriel said that monsters can't have babies unless both parties want a kid," Frisk mumbled, as if trying to prove that she wasn't pregnant at all. Hesitating for a moment, she gave a small nod, "Well... I guess there's no harm in going to the doctor. I needed to schedule an appointment soon anyway."

Looking back at Edgy, she let out a small sigh before placing her hand over his. Giving a nervous half smile, she added, "The sooner we get this over with, the quicker we'll have our answer. Right? I guess we better go."

She was really hoping Edgy was wrong. Hell, she wasn't sure if she was ready for a kid. Plus, Frisk had a feeling that he was going to have a problem with all the doctors. The brunette just hoped that she wouldn't get stuck with a male doctor or else Edgy might throw a fit.

**Dust Bunny01/21/2018**  
Edgys soul nearly sunk into his stomach when he saw frisk shy away from him, and in an effort to comfort her he pulled her into him, wrapping an protective arm around her.

"s-sorry sweetheart, i-i didn't mean ta' snap at ya' it's just..im scared too." He admitted outloud, looking anywhere but her in that moment.

He really had been trying to work on his anger since the couch incident, and for the most part he had calmed substantially, but being a fell monster he still had his moments.

_Granted he had gotten better at it though._

"alright sugar.." Seeing that she was ready he stood to his feet, bringing her with him, and with little to no warning they disappeared, traveling through the void only to reappear a moment later in the middle of a white waiting room, suggesting they were now in the hospital closest to home.

Instantly there were eyes on the two of them, every person in the waiting room looking up to gawk at the pair and whisper among themselves rudely.

Fuckin' stars, Edgy hated public spaces.

It was always a hassle to be around humans and their racist bullshit, and even more so when he was with his mate.

He didn't like the way people looked at her when she was with him.

It sparked a primal fear inside him, an instinct to protect.

So naturally he pressed himself close to her side as they walked up to the front desk together, the receptionist staring up at the couple with an expression of pure fear and disgust in her eyes.

"May i help you?" She practically spat at them.

Edgy didn't let her sour attitude deter them though, he'd have to get used to this type of treatment if he was going to be bringing Frisk here regularly.

"we're here ta' schedule an appointment." He forced out as civilly as he could.

"preferably ta'day." He couldn't help the way his grin widened menacingly as he stared down at the girl with one glowing red eye.

_So much for being civilized._

**Echo Flower01/21/2018**  
"I-It's fine, Edgy. I know..." she mumbled, cuddling up against the skeleton. Closing her eyes, Frisk sighed in relief as the two were teleported out of the bedroom. When she opened them again, she found herself inside the doctor's waiting room.

Ignoring the eyes staring at her, the woman walked up to the desk with Edgy. Before she could speak, Edgy was already talking to the blonde receptionist before them. Listening as he tried to be kind, she wasn't about to congratulate him until her gave that damn grin.

Sighing as she nudged Edgy aside, the brunette looked at the female receptionist, "Hey, I need to make an appointment for today. What's the earliest time slot that you have?"

"For you? No openings," the blonde huffed, clearly not caring about what her job was. For a moment, Frisk had the urge to just grab the bitch by the hair and slam her face into the desk. Pausing at that thought, she shook her head and took a deep breath.

"Listen here, you bitch," she snapped, her patience already thin. Frisk didn't have the time to be dealing with some teraphobic bitch when there was a chance she was pregnant. Leaning forward, she continued, "You're gunna give me the next open slot you have or my lovely skeleton here is gunna snap your neck like a toothpick. Got it?"

Okay, wow. So much for being the calm one.

"Y-Yeah, okay!" the blonde squeaked, "The d-d-d-doctor will be with you in a moment!"

**Dust Bunny01/23/2018**  
Edgy couldn't stop staring with his jaw literally hung open as he watched Frisk snap at the woman.

He always thought she was so cute and innocent, the kindest soul he had ever met.

And now here she was losing her temper and spewing death threats at the clearly horrified receptionist, her fingers tapping away at the keybored as she obediently took down all of Frisks information to file it away into the computer and put her on the list.

Frisk was still going off on the poor girl though, her brows furrowed together, her nose scrunched up in disgust at the girls obvious prejudice against monsters, hell he didn't know why, but to him she looked so fucking hot right now.

He was mentally cursing himself as he struggled to keep his magic in his pants, using every ounce of will power he had to not bend her over the desk and fuck her right there infront of everyone.

_They wanted to stare so fuckin' badly? He'd give 'em something to look at._

"y-y-your a-all set!" The receptionist shoved a handful of forums into firsks hands, her copies to keep or some crap like that, he had stopped listening, focused entirely on his mates face.

"i-i'll call up the doctor right now and alert him of your e-emergency appointment." She shooed the both of them off politely and proceeded to do exactly that, picking up the phone and dialing up the doctor in a hushed whisper.

"damn sweetheart." Edgy grinned down at his mate as he took a seat next to her on one of the chairs in the waiting room.

"ya' sure your from a pacifist timeline? ya' woulda' been a savage back in my homeworld." He joked teasingly, his grin lifting up into a mocking smirk.

**Echo Flower01/23/2018**  
With the papers in her hands, Frisk sat beside Edgy. Frowning as she looked over everything, the brunette seemed a bit confused over something. Biting her bottom lip, she mumbled, "I'm from a pacifist timeline. I usually never get so angry but... I don't know, guess I kind of snapped. Sorry about that, Sugar Skull."

Letting out a sigh, the woman leaned against Edgy and closed her eyes. Taking a moment to relax, the brunette tried to get her emotions back under control. She really didn't want to see the doctor and snap at them too.

Soon enough, Frisk was called by one of the nurses. Following her to the back, the nurse nervously took all her measurements and vitals before having the couple wait in a room. Hopping onto the little table, the brunette sighed and made a face.

"I'm probably gunna need to strip down," she commented, running a hand through her hair. Chewing on her bottom lip, Frisk leaned against the wall as she swung her legs. Glancing over at Edgy, she questioned, "So..."

Geez, how was she supposed to bring this up? After a moment, Frisk just gave up and went for it, "Assuming you're right about this whole... baby situation, how long have you known for and how long were you planning on keeping it hidden from me?"

Shit, she probably could have sugar coated that better. Nice going, you bitch. Frisk didn't know why she was so irritable right now. Maybe it was just nerves?

**Dust Bunny01/23/2018**  
"strip?" Edgy gave her a look, not understanding why the hell she'd need to get naked for such a thing.

He didn't question it further though, as he was certainly no expert on human medicine, still, her sitting in a doctors office naked in nothing but a cheap-ass paper-towel gown did not sit well with him.

At her question he couldn't help but tense up slightly.

_Honestly?_

He had always known, just chose to ignore it until he was absolutely sure he wasn't just seeing things.

It was extremely early on in the pregnancy afterall, only about 3 weeks, he thought about giving it even more time to develop before he said anything but..

Truth be told deep down under all the nervous fears and paranoia he felt a sweltering explosion of pride bloom in his soul, and the more he thought about it, the more the concept of being a parent seemed appealing to him.

_He didn't want to admit it outloud, but truthfully?_

_He was excited about the whole thing._

"uh, i could sense it at 'bout 2 weeks.." He shrugged his shoulders, and looked up at his mate, his tense stance not changing as he leaned back into his chair in an attempt to get comfortable.

"wasn't gonna tell ya' at all though. didn't want ya' backing out." He couldn't help but blurt out the truth, the look of guilt on his face making him look almost small.

Maybe he should have kept that detail to himself, but he needed her to know his stance on this whole situation and how he wanted her to keep it, even if she wasn't ready.

The thought of her getting an abortion was like sticking a stake through his soul, rejecting the most intimate and innocent part of himself that he could give her.

"s-sorry sugar, i jus' wanted ta' be sure.." He broke eyecontact with her, unable to meet her eyes anymore.

"ya' mad at me?" Fuck he sounded like such a selfish asshole.

**Echo Flower01/23/2018**  
Letting out a sigh, Frisk shook her head before covering her face with her hands. Taking a moment to process everything that had been said, the brunette found herself unable to find anything to say. After a few minutes, the woman simply stared at the door before her.

She wasn't angry with Edgy. Was she annoyed that he hadn't planned on telling her? Yes, of course she was. However, she couldn't find it in herself to be pissed off over it. Honestly, Frisk didn't think she was ready for a kid and she really didn't want to keep it. However...

It was so obvious that Edgy was already attached to the little soul growing inside her. How could she get rid of it when the skeleton seemed desperate to have her keep it?

Hearing the door open, Frisk looked up to see a black-haired doctor walk in. Almost instantly, the human had a feeling that Edgy was going to have a problem with. Straightening up, she gave a small smile to the doctor.

"Frisk, correct?" the doctor questioned, glancing at Edgy for a moment. A little bit concerned over the skeleton, he continued, "I'm Dr. Monroe. What are you here for? Just a checkup?"

"Um... No. I was... hoping to check and see if I was pregnant."

The doctor paused for a moment, his eyes shooting between Edgy and Frisk. After a moment, the doctor cleared his throat and nodded, "Of course. I'll have a nurse bring you a gown so you can change. We'll have your... friend step out while you change."

**Dust Bunny01/23/2018**  
As soon as the doctor stepped into the room to introduce himself Edgy's eyes were on him.

_The fuck was he doing in here?_

The skeleton had automatically assumed due to the circumstances Frisk would be assigned a female doctor, something that made perfect sense in his head.

But now he was being told this..asshole was her doctor? That she was going to be stripped naked and touched by some douchebag who couldn't even look him in the eye?

_Oh hell no._

"im her mate." He immediately corrected the human, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked him up in down, sizing him up in a sort of challenge.

The hostility didn't go unnoticed by the doctor who seemed unfazed by his attitude and simply ignored him, scribbling down notes onto the clipboard he was holding instead.

"Yes, well, if you wouldn't mind Mr..Skeleton, i'll need you to step out a moment while i have a word with the patient in private please."

_I word in private?_

_Who the hell did this guy think he was?_

_Did he actually believe Edgy was gonna leave him alone with his pregnant and vulnerable mate, who he literally asked to strip naked not even a second ago?_

_He didn't trust him._

_And he wasn't going anywhere._

"anythin' ya' got ta' say ya' can jus' say it. i aint leavin' her." He spat back in nearly a growl, it was obvious the doctor was starting to feel uncomfortable now.

"sir, please calm down and be rational, or i'll have to ask the both of you to leave." He glared down at the skeleton, and it took everything in Edgy to not summon a gaster blaster and shoot him down right then and there.

**Echo Flower01/23/2018**  
"Edgy please, stop fighting with the doctor. You're the one who wanted me to come here," Frisk pointed out, already looking rather stressed. She didn't get why he was being so hostile with a medical professional. It was getting kinda ridiculous.

Before Frisk could continue talking, the doctor opened the door and called a nurse to bring a robe. Soon enough, a robe was brought in and handed to the brunette. Sitting there with the paper robe in her hands, she remembered just how much she hated these damned things. They were never comfortable at all.

Glancing up at the doctor, the brunette stated, "I'm fine with Edgy staying while I change. When you need to talk with me alone for a moment, I promise to make sure he steps outside."

"... Fair enough. I'll give you some privacy. One of the nurses will come in a few minutes so I'll know if you're ready or not," the doctor responded, turning on his heel and exiting the room.

Without another word, Frisk began to strip. Folding her clothes into a neat pile, she grumbled to herself as she struggled to put on the paper robe, "Y'know babe, the least you could do is at least pretend to tolerate the medical professionals while we're here. We're not gunna get any answers if you get me kicked out before they can run away tests. Monster and human doctors work differently, okay?"

When she couldnt tie the robe in place, Frisk simply huffed and gave up. Turning to face her mate, she crossed her arms, "I know I was a bitch earlier just so we could get this appointment but that doesn't mean we need to be a bitch to everyone. Okay?"

**Dust Bunny01/23/2018**  
Edgy frowned at his mate, but instead of arguing simply moved to her back and started helping her tie up her gown.

_Tolerate?_

_Ha._

_They were lucky this wasn't the underground, back then he'd have killed them for simply looking at his mate the way they were._

"i dont like it here." He stated the obvious, pulling the ties on her gown closed, taking his time on making sure it wouldn't slip off or reveal her by accident.

He couldn't promise he wouldn't flip out if anyone saw her with the way she was right now, granted he might be overreacting, but this was all new to him, and he hadn't been well prepared for it **at all**.

"they look at ya' different, and treat ya' like ya don't matter cause yer' **mine**." He narrowed his sockets, and stared off at the door, where the doctor had disappeared to.

Sure he hadn't said it outright, but Edgy knew just like the receptionist, he too, had a problem with the skeleton being there.

_That's ok though, cause he had a problem with half the human population._

"dont know why ya' gotta strip and wear this stupid thing, i can see the baby jus' fine, how the hell is any of this supposed ta' help anything?" He motioned down to her stiff looking paper towel gown.

Stars, it was so fuckin' revealing, the whole situation was making him incredibly uncomfortable, and if it wasn't for the fact he knew his human needed the confirmation from a professional he would have never of insisted on it at all.

For now though, he supposed he'd just have to grin and bear it, hopefully the process would go by quick, and then they could return home and talk in the comfort of their own room.

**Echo Flower01/23/2018**  
"No one likes going to the doctor, Edgy. We all just tolerate it," Frisk sighed, glad that he was helping her tie up the gown. Turning to face the skeleton, she leaned forward to place a small kiss against his teeth, "Since when do we care about what others think of us? I'm not looking for approval about who my mate is. The only reason I'm here is to find out if I have a baby or not."

Frisk found herself a little confused about the fact that Edgy seemed so distressed about how others were reacting to them. Whenever they had gone out, the two were always on the recieving end of hate. It had never seemed to bother him before so why did it matter now? She certainly didn't give a fuck about what they though.

"Anyway, humans use machines to figure out if there are babies inside us or not," the brunette explained, hoping the science behind it all would help him calm down, "The machines can't see through think materials, so we just wear paper gowns. Humans aren't able to see and sense souls like monsters can. Remember? We're not as in tune with our souls as monsters are."

Taking Edgy's hands into her own, the woman glanced up at him. Giving the skeleton a meek smile, Frisk hummed, "If... If there is a baby, at least we'll get a picture of our child before we leave. Won't that be cute?"

It was her subtle way of saying she'd keep the baby. Honestly, Frisk was so nervous about being a mother and she wasn't sure if she was cut out for it but Edgy just seemed too excited to say no to.

**Dust Bunny01/25/2018**  
Once he felt Frisks hands on him, and her soft lips press against his teeth, he relaxed almost immediately, all the anxiety and pent up stress letting up as he glanced down at his mate, her eyes staring up at him reassuringly.

She was right, he shouldn't care, and granted a part of him didn't.

But it didn't mean the way people treated her still didn't bother him, because it completely **did**.

He thought his mate was the sweetest, most pure thing in this world, she was the only thing he had ever cherished and he wanted to give her **everything**.

It was only natural that the simplest of things, like someone giving her a dirty look, would anger him, because deep in his soul he knew she didn't deserve it, and he didn't deserve her.

_But he was way to selfish and protective to give her up now._

_Especially when she was carrying **his** child._

At the mention of getting a picture of his unborn baby the skeletons mouth practically hung open in awe.

"A picture?" He looked over at his mate wide-eyed, actually stunned into silence for once.

_He was actually going to beable to look at and see what his kid looked like?_

Hell, even monsters couldn't do that, all he was capable of doing was sensing the soul inside her, the thought of getting an actual picture of it was exciting, and especially with what it meant.

_She was going to **keep** it._

His soul fluttered in his chest at the thought and he couldn't help but wrap his arms around her in a tight embrace, pulling her flush against him as he pulled her into a long meaningful kiss.

It was only when the doctor knocked on the door that Edgy found the strength to pull away, lingering slightly as he pressed his skull to the side of her face in a whisper.

"ya'll be a wonderful mother sugar." He purred happily, seeming content, his claws kneeding her sides gently.

**Echo Flower01/26/2018**  
"Yeah, a photo. I mean, it's rather fuzzy when it's taken. Plus, the image is black and white but it's still a photo of our kid. They're called ultrasounds, all done with technology. It would be cute to see how they look so far, even if it is only a month into the pregnancy," Frisk hummed, smiling at the skeleton.

Before she could continue talking, the brunette was wrapped up in Edgy's arm and kissed. Sinking into the kiss, the human wrapped her arms around the monster. When they finally pulled away from each other, the woman opened her eyes once more.

"Well, I hope I am. Despite what the others might think, I'm sure that you'll be a great dad," she responded, placing a kiss to his cheek before moving away. Readjusting her paper gown, the brunette turned her attention to the door, "We're ready in here. You can come in."

With that said, the doctor once again walked in with a clipboard in hand. Glancing over at the skeleton, Dr. Monroe held the door open, "If you could step out for a moment, I'd like to speak with the patient alone. You'll be allowed back inside soon after."

Worried that Edgy might flip, Frisk quickly turned to the skeleton and took his hand in her own. Giving it a tight squeeze, she stated, "I'll be okay. You just step outside for a moment while I answer all the questions that the doctor has for me. I promise that I'll make them let you back in before they go through with the ultrasound."

Dr. Monroe seemed to be silently watching the interactions between the two. It was almost as if the doctor was waiting for the skeleton to snap and use magic. The way the male was watching them was odd - as if staring at a loaded gun and simply waiting for it to fire.

**Dust Bunny02/02/2018**  
Leaving his mate alone in a room with a stranger while being practically naked did not sit well with Edgy.

The skullie was hesitant, but with a bit of coaxing from his mate he did leave, making sure to stare down the doctor as he did so, even making a show of flashing his crimson eye in silent warning before turning on heel and walking out the door.

**S L A M**

_Welp that was one way to make an exit._

The doctor gave a look to Frisk, but held his tongue, silently judging the pair as it was clear by the look on his face that he was concerned.

Not that anyone could really blame him, Edgy was known for being a little rough around the edges, especially when it came to his mate, but despite his brash behavior he meant well.

_Dr. Monroe certainly didn't see that though._

The monster had been nothing but trouble since the couple arrived in his office, being rude to the staff, making death threats and shooting dirty looks.

If it wasn't for the poor girl he was with he would have refused his services.

But the doctor wasn't about to throw a potentially pregnant young woman out of his office.

Even if her.._friend_ was less than welcomed by the doctor.

"So im just going to take your pulse and check your heart-rate." He removed the stethoscope from around his neck and moved towards frisk side, tapping on the medical device to make sure it worked properly before lifting it up to listen to her heart.

"Good..good." He nodded as everything appeared to be sounding normal, it was only when he pulled back her gown to get a better angle that he froze.

On her shoulder was a deep nasty scarred wound, it looked painful, and seemed to be in the process of scabbing over and healing, suggesting the wound was fairly fresh.

Actually now that he was looking at her he noticed her entire body was bruised and marked, sharp jagged scars littered her body, and he couldn't help the look of horror on his face.

He wasn't just disgusted, or angry, he was completely **appalled**.

"Did that monster do **this**?"

**Echo Flower02/02/2018**  
Of course her skeleton had to put on a show. Edgy just couldn't be normal about anything, huh? What was the point in trying to intimidate her doctor anyway? Freaking drama queen...

For the most part, everything with Dr. Monroe went smoothly. Breathing was easy to do and he was actually doing things correctly. At first, Frisk had honestly thought that the doctor might half-ass it just to get her out of there faster.

The moment Dr. Monroe had pulled her gown, Frisk had frozen up as her shoulder had been revealed. Without even looking, the brunette was already aware that one of the bite marks had been discovered. Beginning to panic a bit, her eyes jolted over to look at the doctor.

Holy shit, how could she had forgotten ahout those so quickly?

Coming here with all these wounds could definitely get Edgy into trouble. Hell, it was already hard enough being a monster-human couple. A relationship where the human looked like they were getting the shit beat out of them was going to raise even more red flags.

Trying to calm her heartbeat, the brunette gave a shaky smile. Maybe he'd just ignore it. Perhaps the doctor wouldn't even care cause she was obviously a 'dirty monster fu-

"Did that monster do that?"

Why the fuck had she gotten the one doctor in this place that seemed to care? Frisk could easily see the horror on Dr. Monroe's face. Quickly trying to cover for Edgy, she said the first thing that came to mind.

"I-It was a d-dog attack! I got attacked by dogs recently!" she lied, her voice shaky as she spoke. Frisk had always been a terrible liar and now was no different. Unable to meet the man's eyes, she stated, "I've always been terrible around dogs and a stray one attacked me... That's all."

She just wanted to get out of here. Dr. Monroe just needed to tell her that she wasn't pregnant and let her leave. Glancing over at the middle aged doctor, she meekly asked, "How long do you think all this will take...?"

**Dust Bunny02/02/2018**   
_Was she..Lying to him?_

Squinting his eyes he looked at the girl hard.

'course he figured she was covering for that **thing** out there, dogs didn't have teeth that looked like THAT.

It honestly looked like she had been mauled by a pack of hungry sharks, not dogs.

Did she think he was stupid? He did have a couple of degrees that would prove otherwise, but still couldn't figure out why the girl would try to cover up the blatant abuse.

_Was she scared?_

It was clear he hit her, hell he couldn't even hold back his temper in a doctors office, lord knew what the skeleton was capable of and did to the poor human girl when they were alone.

_Was she being held against her will?_

She said she might be pregnant, and at first he didn't assume it to be the monsters due to him being a skeleton- _how would that even work **anyways?**_

But slowly the pieces were coming together in his head.

Holyshit, was he raping her? (kinda)

That would explain how such a young pretty girl ended up being with a monster, there's no way she'd be with him willingly otherwise.

"Are you in danger? Should i call the authorities?" He pushed to help her again, it was hard to ignore her physical state and just continue on with the examination without atleast making sure she was actually alright.

___

Meanwhile, Edgy stood guard outside the door, glaring at anyone who walked past or even looked in his direction.

Jeeze, he really hoped this examination would be done with already, the tension in the air was thick enough to be cut with a knife, and he wasn't really one to linger where he wasn't welcomed.

"buncha' assholes."

**Echo Flower02/02/2018**  
"N-No! Oh god no, we don't need the authorities at all," Frisk shouted, her eyes wide with surprise. Shaking her head, the human found herself regrettinf to come here in the first place. Keeping her eyes on Dr. Monroe, she quickly added, "There's no rape!"

Okay, maybe that last sentance was a bit of a lie but he didn't need to know that.

Obviously unsure if his patient was telling the truth, Dr. Monroe was hestiant at first. After a moment, the man began to continue the examination. When he stepped outside in a bit, the doctor would inform someone to call the coos over the situation.

Despite what Frisk was saying, the doctor didn't believe her at all. To him, it was clear that the girl was scared of something. What other thing could it be besides that monster?

However, Frisk was truly scared of Edgy getting taken away. As Dr. Monroe continued his exam, the brunette found herself staring at the door and silently begging that the skeleton would come back in.

**Dust Bunny02/02/2018**  
(Aaand thats how edgy got arrested. The end. LOL JKJK)

  
Edgy didn't see Frisk for the rest of the examination, it wasn't until The Doctor handed a cup to Frisk to pee in that the couple managed to glimpse eachother in the hallway, the skeleton monster grabbing her by the wrist as soon as he saw her.

"hey sugar." He looked tense and on edge, feeling every pair of eyes on him as he latched onto his mate, as if they expected him to do something to hurt her.

_The hell were the looking at him like that for?_

The staff had been staring him down and watching him ever since he had stepped out, making him feel like shoplifter who had just been caught robbing a store or somethin'.

Everywhere he went, they followed, either physically or watched him from a distance.

Not only was it creepy and borderline stalkish but the longer he lingered there the more and more he began to feel unwelcomed.

He didn't wanna be there anymore, but this was important to his mate.

"ya' almost done yer' test or what?"

**Echo Flower02/02/2018**  
"Edgy!" Frisk chirped, relief filling her voice as she finally saw him again. Slipping her wrist out of his hand, she quickly took his hand into her own instead. Moving closer to the skeleton, the brunette buried her face against his jacket.

Jeez, she really needed to see him or else she might've had a panic attack.

Ever since the doctor had seen all her bites and bruises, he had been trying to sublty inquire about them with questions. At one point, Dr. Monroe had even tried to take photos of them by claiming they were needed only for her to snap at him. Frisk knew that they were going to call authoritites - there was no way in hell a bigoted human doctor would let this go.

Frisk couldn't even imagine what Edgy had been going through while they were seperated. The woman wouldn't be surprised if the doctor had told others to keep an eye on her mate. It just upset her so much. Why couldn't people just leave them alone when it came to their relationship?

Glancing up at her mate, Frisk wasn't even aware that she was starting to shake. She couldn't tell Edgy just what was going on, he'd definitely end up throwing a fit and getting them arrested. Instead, Frisk would have to figure out some other excuse. Doing her best to hold back tears, the brunette mumbled, "I don't care about the test anymore. I believe you so... let's just go home."

Saying it out loud, Frisk realized that she did believe him. Though it still seemed crazy to her, the brunette was sure Edgy was telling the truth about their kid. It didn't make sense that he could tell so easily but the was probably since she wasn't used to seeing souls at all.

They were gunna have a kid.

**Dust Bunny02/02/2018**  
The Edgy skeleton was nearly taken off-guard as Frisk practically threw herself at him and nose-dived face first into his jacket.

By reflex he wrapped his arms around her protectively, pulling her into his large frame and squeezing her tight to reassure her that everything was ok, she was safe.

_The same could not be said for the other humans inside the hospital though._

He didn't need to even look at her to feel the pure panic and anxiety radiate off of her, she was literally shaking and after pulling back to look at her, he saw his poor mate on the verge of tears.

Instantly rage boiled to the surface.

_What._

_The fuck._

_Had happened?_

He had left the room for** two** minutes and his mate comes out in the middle of having a fuckin' panic attack?!

"ya' okay sweetheart?" His eyelights were big and lit with concern, searching her own as he looked for an answer to her angst.

"Did he touch ya' doll?" Was his immediate thought, and not in the doctor-friendly type of way, and suddenly his voice was higher-- louder, and frisk was afraid he was going to make another scene.

"DID HE FUCKIN' TOUCH YA'?" He growled, whipping his head around to look for the fuckin' son of'a bitch that had made his mate cry.

But before he could draw anymore attention (or kill anyone) frisk was shaking her head no and begging to go home, desperately willing him to just drop the subject and leave, even going as far to say she had believed him.

Seeing her so upset had instantly pacified him, his rage melting away into protective concern as he brought her into him in a hug and patted her head soothingly, just the way she had always liked it.

"'aight sweetheart, 'aight." He tried his best to comfort her, rubbing small circles into her back as he cradled her in his arms.

"shh, 's okay sugar, i got ya'." He cooed to her in an attempt to calm her down, burring his face into her hair and inhaling her sweet scent.

_Ughh._

_Fuck this place._

_Revenge could wait, but his mate couldn't._

And without further persuasion the couple was gone, teleported out of the hospital and back to the safety of Frisks room.

**Echo Flower02/03/2018**  
The moment Edgy had wrapped his arms around her, Frisk was already starting to feel a bit better. Trying to calm down, she found herself struggling to stop shaking. Desperately blinking back tears, the brunette internally scolded herself for acting so childish over such a thing.

Why couldn't she just act normal and get out of there without the tears?

Without even looking around, Frisk could feel the eyes on them. Letting her eyes sweep across the building, she was pretty sure she saw someone calling the authorities on their phone.

"I-I'm fine," Frisk fumbled out, staring back up at Edgy. It was easy for her to see the concern in his eyes as well as the anger boiling beneath them. In an attempt to calm him down, she sputtered out, "N-No, he didn't touch me!"  
Almost instantly, he was growling and looking for Dr. Monroe. Unable to stop her tears any longer, Frisk reached up and grabbed Edgy's face. Forcing the skeleton to look at her, the woman desperately shook her head, "He didn't touch me! Let's just go home, please! I beg you, I don't want to be here any more! I believe you so let's just go and pretend none of this ever happened!"

Drawn back into a hug, Frisk closed her eyes and began to stop shaking as the monster pat her head. Taking a deep breath of his scent, the human began to relax a little bit. Even so, she wouldn't look up or move. If anything, it seemed like she was trying to hide herself from the eyes of other humans by moving closer to Edgy.

Once they were gone, it was a few minutes after that cops had arrived at the scene. If anyone were to watch the news later that day or tomorrow, there would be reports of a disturbance at the clinic. While no pictures or names would be spoken, it would be easy enough for Edgy to piece it together if he saw the report.

Now that they were back at home, Frisk clung to Edgy like her life depended on it. She was babbling nonsense, something about bruises and bigoted doctors. While the brunette had no intentions on telling Edgy why she had been so desperate to leave, she still needed to cry about it a little bit.

"S-Sorry..." she mumbled, having finally calmed down a bit. Pulling away, Frisk wiped away a few stray tears from her eyes. Eyes now puffy and red, she continued, "I caused a scene..."

**Dust Bunny02/05/2018**  
With her still wrapped up in his arms Edgy did his best to listen to her broken sobs and unneeded apologies.

He couldn't believe she was apologizing for crying, if anything it was those fucking assholes who should'a been sorry for making her so upset.

And silently Edgy promised himself that they **would be**.

But for now his attention was soley fixated on the tearstained face of his mate.

He listened to her vent on about bigots and racist Doctors looking at his marks, judging her for them, and honestly it made his non-existant blood boil.

_How dare they?_

In his world marking was considered to be a gift exchange between mates of some sorts, it was an intimate promise to be faithful to eachother and warding off challengers as each bite was infused with his magic, causing the crimson energy to flow through her blood and give off an aura that screamed **his** to anyone else that even looked at her.

Although completely normal in his culture he wasn't surprised to find that to humans, the marks seemed barbaric and disgusting, even giving his mate such a hard time about it to the point where she** cried**.

He knew outsiders like them would never understand, so they should just do their damn job and mind their own fuckin' bussiness instead of making his mate feel guilty and ashamed about something that she should otherwise be proud of.

_She was beautiful this way._

_**Always** had been._

"ya' didn't cause a scene sugar." He did his best to comfort her, his hands roaming her body in an attempt to calm her down.

Unlike Frisk, Edgy had never been good at expressing his thoughts and feelings through words, often finding it difficult to communicate and keep relationships with the other members in the house.

Instead he expressed himself through physical means, something he found to be much stronger than words, and twice as comforting.

"come on, lemme get ya' outta this stupid thing." He held her still, and instead of simply untying the flimsy garment, he completely tore through it, ripping it from her body and discarding it on floor, leaving her exposed to him as she wore nothing but her underwear underneath.

"heh." Immediately his eyes wandered to the marks and bruises around her shoulders and breasts, the discolored purple skin looking pretty to him as he had always found it fascinating how her skin changed colors.

His favorite was the bright red's and pink's she'd turn when she was embarrassed, it was the same color of his magic.

"yer' beautiful sweetheart, don't listen to those assholes, they'll never understand us." His grip around her waist tightened and in one swift movement he had picked her up and laid her down onto his bed, crawling above her to marvel at the soft curves and delicate feeling of her squishy flesh against him.

And then his eyes wandered down and fixated into place on her **abdomen**.

Silently he leaned down, pressing his mouth to the spot where he felt the little soul inside her pulsating with life, a spark of magic tingling against her skin as he kissed it.

"'m s-sorry ya' couldn't take yer' test sugar." His voice was soft but deep with remorse.

**Echo Flower02/06/2018**  
When Edgy had stated she should get out of the flimsy medical gown, Frisk had reached behind herself to untie it. However, before that could be done, the skeleton had easily ripped through the garmet like it was paper. A bit surprised from the sudden action, a small yelp had left the woman.

While his eyes roamed her body, Frisk fround herself blushing under his intense gaze. Nervously nibbling at her bottom lip, the brunette reached up to push her hair out of her face.

Hearing Edgy speak, his words brought a small smile to her face. Before she could react, Frisk found herself on her back with her mate above her. Watching him as he stared at her abdomen, the brunette wondered just what he saw whenever he looked for the little soul there.

Reaching out to the skeleton, Frisk's hands came to cup his face. Rubbing small circles with her thumbs, she shook her head, "It's fine, love. I should've believed you from the start. I'm sorry that I doubted you. It just made me really nervous. Things didn't play out the way Toriel had always explained it to me so... I was pretty confused."

With a surprising amount of ease, Frisk brought Edgy's face up to meet her own. Pressing a tender kiss against his teeth, the brunette pulled away soon after. Letting her hands fall back to her sides, she hummed, "I guess we won't be able to get a picture like I had hoped but that's alright. Just means that how our baby looks like be a surprise."  
That wasn't true though. Frisk knew that Edgy had wanted to see a picture of their child. Perhaps she'd be able to go to a different clinic sometime to surprise him with a photo. Certainly D would bring her if she asked.

Hesitating for a moment, she glanced away as her mind remembered what had happened back at the clinic. Letting her eyes slip shut, the brunette bit the inside of her cheek, "I... I asked to leave because the doctor thought your were hurting me. He thought you were keeping me against my will and... I think he must have told everyone else working there. That's probably why people kept keeping such a close eye on you. They might've even called the cops."

Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes again. Meeting his eye lights, she admitted, "I was so scared that they were gunna take you away from me. What if they had hurt you? If you had dusted? I don't know what I would've done without you."

She felt so childish, being scared over such a thing. Frisk knew that Edgy was a strong monster that could easily take care of himself. Yes, he was definitely strong but his HP was still so low. Edgy was the definition of a glass cannon and it terrified her to know that he could die with a single hit.

What if something had happened and he'd dusted? Since Edgy wasn't from the same timeline as her, Frisk wasn't even sure if her reset would affect him. She didn't want there to be a time where she'd have to find out if it would work or not.

"You... You'll be careful, right?" she questioned, unable to take her eyes off of the mate. After a moment, Frisk added, "I know I worry a lot but... I can't help it. I love you so much and even the idea of someone hurting you just... It physically hurts me to think about it."

**Dust Bunny02/15/2018**  
Edgy visably realaxed as his mate took his face into the palm of her hands and began caressing, his cheeks lighting up a pale red as he was slowly pulled into a gentle kiss, the warmth, trust, and affection he felt flood off of her in that moment nearly made him melt.

Stars, he hadn't a clue as to what he had ever done in his life to deserve a girl like her, she had always been so kinda and patient with him, even when he was rough and abusive towards her she had always somehow found it in herself to forgive and love him despite his flaws.

_And now here she was pregnant with **his** child._

For the frist time in his life he had felt complete and with purpose, all those years and countless timelines of feeling like nothing mattered were finally behind him because now he had something that was his, that needed him almost as much as he did them.

Silently he promised he'd become ever better for the both of them, his mate deserved all the support he could give after putting up with all his shit, he wasn't oblivious to the fact of how difficult and abrasive he could be at times, and although he didn't always express it, he was greatful Frisk had stuck by his side through it all.

"'s alright sugar.." He rested his forehead against hers, nuzzling into her as his hands found her own and gently brought them above her head and pinned them there before leaning down to place another gentle kiss on her lips, something he realized he had become addicted to.

_She was just so fuckin' soft and beautiful damnit._

But before he could make a move however, Frisk was on about the doctor and staff, admitting how they thought he was hurting her and keeping her against her will, something that couldn't be farther from the truth.

And holyshit did it make his none existent blood boil.

His first reaction was to get up, teleport back to the hospital and rip out of teeth of that damn doctor for having the balls to even say something so upsetting to his mate.

But his anger almost immediately melted away as he saw how genuinely worried and upset Frisk had really been about him, ranting about him being taken away from her and even **dusted.**

It made his soul swell in a way that he didn't recognize.

_She cared that much about him?_

_Cried for him even_?

He had never had anyone worry about him so strongly before, even to the point of it being silly.

_Had she forgotten who she was bonded to?_

He was the judge of the underground afterall, someone who could literally bend time and space to his whim and had pet dragon-skulls that shot lazers out of their mouths.

He'd welcome the day where a simple human cop dare tried to keep him from his mate, in edgys eye's there'd be no contest.

The whole thing seemed so absurd he even started to laugh, pulling his human close to him and showering her face in affectionate skele-kisses in an effort to reassure her and calm her down.

"oh sugar." He started, his grin big and ribcage vibrating with laughter as he thought about anyone trying to keep him from his mate.

_They'd be dead right where they stand._

"ya' dont have ta' worry 'bout stuff like that, aint nobody gonna keep me away from ya'. im here, i've got ya'." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him, burrying his face into the crook of her neck and inhaling her scent before pulling back to look at her again, meeting her gaze as he brushed a stray hair from her face.

"'course imma becareful. i gotta be around a long time ta' take care of ya' and that kid ya' got in yer' gut." His hand moved down to cup her lower abdomen, his magic lighting up and tingling across the bare skin there in a soothing gesture.

"i know ya' cant feel 'em yet, but ya' will soon sweetheart."

**Echo Flower02/19/2018**

"The kid isn't in my gut, Edgy. They're in my womb. C'mon, I thought you were the science guy," she giggled, moving her hand to rest over his own. Leaning back against the skeleton, Frisk let her eyes slip shut as she finally began to relax.

"Is it alright if we take a nap...?" After everything that had happened at the medical center, she was feeling pretty drained. It didn't help that she had gone through some pretty violent mood swings while there as well. She was just worn out and ready to sleep. Not waiting for her mate to respond, Frisk curled up in Edgy's lap before wrapping her arms around him. Nuzzling her face against his chest, it wasn't long before she was out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dust Bunny02/17/2018  
(ya wanna do like a 4 month timeskip or w/e so that frisk has a baby bump? and edgy dots over and fks her constantly? because as the baby developes it needs more magic and the best way to get it is for edgy to cum inside her and her body absorb his magic that way.)
> 
> The awnser was y e s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know i never realized how sappy this scene was until i was reading over it
> 
> ugh
> 
> Hedgy was way better, ill post that next.

**Dust Bunny02/19/2018**  
It had been about 4 months since their (failed) visit to the doctors office and unsurprisingly alot had change in the small amount of time.

For starters Frisk's pregnancy was moving along well and without complication, she was even sporting a cute little baby bump that Edgy found himself cooing and doting over more times than not.

Hell, after the whole fiasco at the clinic, the skeleton had taken it upon himself to learn everything he possibly could about human pregnancy and babies, Frisk had even gone out and bought him a couple of baby books, all to which he had read, and reread about 100 times by now.

To refer to him as a proud parent was an understatement, Edgy was so excited about the baby he was practically glued to Frisks side.

He had become increasingly attentive as he had protective.

His mate hardly had to lift a finger, as anything she wanted she simply had to ask and he'd go out of his way to grab it for her.

Currently the couple was cuddling on the couch, Edgys arms wrapped around his mate as she was seated comfortably in his lap, baby book in hand.

"how ya' feelin' sugar? ya' ok like this?" He moved his hand to the swell of her stomach and pressed down gently there, feeling for the baby.

It had been awhile since their last 'session' and he was worried she might not be getting enough magic, although it was hard to tell as he wasn't exactly a doctor.

"think ya' should go with D soon?" He suggested, as it had been discussed before hand that Edgy felt more comfortable having her checkup's preformed by the older female and gaster, and so far it had been working out well.

**Echo Flower02/20/2018**  
"I'm fine, Sugar Skull. You worry too much. I was with D last week, there's no need to go again so soon," Frisk hummed, leaning against her mate. Flipping through the book in her hands, the brunette already knew everything within it. After all, she had read it once or twice since she didn't have much to do currently.

Stretching a bit, she mumbled, "The extra weight is making my back hurt but other than that, I'm fine. It's nothing that an electric blanket and some Advil can't fix."

For a while now, Edgy had been extra doting on her. While she found it really sweet, it was also making it hard for her to find any reason to walk around on her own. Every time she wanted to move to a different room, her mate took it upon himself to teleport her there. It was nice but it was also making it a little hard for her to adjust to walking with the extra weight of her kid. Once in a while, her legs would feel like jelly and she'd worry about falling due to the lack of movement.

Of course, she couldn't find it in herself to bring it up with the skeleton. If she did, the brunette was sure Edgy would beat himself up over it even if it wasn't his fault. So for now, she'd keep her mouth shut.

Tilting her head up to stare at Edgy, she kissed the underside of his jaw before smiling, "You okay? I hope you haven't been overworking yourself. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen you so active before."

**Dust Bunny02/20/2018**  
Edgy couldn't help but chuckle at that as it was actually pretty true, for someone who was typically so lazy he had been running around alot in order to accommodate his mate.

Not that he minded, hell he insisted, she was carrying his child afterall and he knew how stressful hybrid pregnancies were on humans bodies, especially later on near the end the of her 2nd trimester.

"yea' im alright sugar, dont worry 'bout me." He moved his hands from her stomach down to her hips and squeezed gently, kneeding the flesh there like a fat happy cat as he even started to purr.

Stars, she had become so swollen and squishy since becoming pregnant with **his** and his new favorite passtime was to just grope her, it wasn't even a sexual thing most of the time, he just genuinely enjoyed the feeling of her soft skin between his bones, it was comforting and relaxing for the both of them.

"alright." He bopped his mouth to the top of her head in a skelekiss and maneuvered from underneath her, getting up and stretching before shoving his hands into his pockets and making his way to the bathroom before shortly returning again, meds in hand with a small glass of water to go with it.

"here sweetheart." He handed her the items before shoving his hands back into his pockets, eyes wandering around the house he noticed it was pretty quiet today, as everyone was off doing their own thing.

"ya' know, we haven't set up anything fer the baby yet." He noted outloud, and although he sounded nonchalant Edgy was actually dying to go baby shopping with frisk, although he didn't want to admit it, he was aware of how overbearing he had been lately.

**Echo Flower03/05/2018**  
Taking the glass of water with a greatful smile, the brunette popped the pills into her mouth before taking a gulp of the water. Pausing for a moment as she listened to her mate speak, Frisk hid a smile before jokingly groaning, "I don't know... Baby shopping seems like it would be a lot, especially when we don't know the child's gender yet. What if I bought a bunch of girly things for the room at they hated it?"

Drawing out her joke, the human finished up her water before placing the glass to the side. Stretching out a bit, the woman giggled, "We can go... But! If we go, you gotta cook for me after. I don't know what I want to eat but I just really don't feel like cooking."

With a huff, it took her a moment to get off of the couch. Once she was on her feet, Frisk grabbed onto Edgy as she took a moment to steady herself, "Damn, this extra weight is gunna be the reason I fall flat on my face... If you let me fall, I'm gunna beat you up."

With a small giggle, the brunette pulled the skeleton down to her height so that she could place a kiss on his cheek. Still holding onto his hand, she stated, "Let's go baby shopping then."

**Dust Bunny03/05/2018**  
An easy grin spread across the skeletons face at the mention of the gender of their child, as he had been lowkey obsessing over it to the point of even thinking about breaking into the clinic and doing it himself.

Thankfully his mate kept him clear minded and level headed, as he had promised to be on his best behavior since making a scene at the clinic, even working on his temper and tolerance around other humans and was pleased with himself as he had been making pretty good progress.

"heh, ya' can have whatever ya' want sweetheart, i'll even make ya' a plate of that spaghetti ya' like so much." He joked back, a smug ass smirk on his face as he had remembered her reaction when telling him how she was practically force fed the rancid noodles back in her own timeline.

Thankfully Edgy was a better cook than his brother, although not by much it was still definitely an improvement.

As soon as Frisk got up off the couch her mate was there to help support her, as part of the reason she had become weak and unused to carrying the extra weight around was mostly his own fault, hell he couldn't help it, he was completely smitten with his pregnant mate, and if she'd let him he'd probably piggyback her around everywhere if they didn't look so ridiculous while doing it.

"alright sugar, i know just the place, hold on tight." He wrapped a arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, bliping out of the livingroom and appearing a moment later outside a 'babies R us' superstore.

"where do ya' wanna start?" He released Frisk from his protective grasp and went back to holding her hand while the couple walked into the store, a wave of excitement washed over the skeleton as he took in his surroundings and looked at all the expensive baby stuff on the shelves.

Hell he knew it was cheesey, but he had been really excited to become a Dad, as for the majority of his life he had grown up without one, and was just as eager to teach them everything he knew as well as spoil the absolute shit out of them.

_Oh yea, this kid was going to have anything an everything they had never even known they wanted._

**Echo Flower03/06/2018**  
"We should probably start with the essentials, like the actual furniture and such," Frisk stated, leading Edgy in the general area of the cribs. Doing her best to lead the way, the brunette glanced back at him, "If you even attempt to feed me any sort of noodle, I'll puke on you. Don't even joke about that. Just thinking about your brother's gross spaghetti still makes me nauseous."

Humming to herself, the brunette turned her attention back to the aisles in front of her. Nibbling on her bottom lip, she found her mind wandering off as she absentmindedly stared at the furniture. For a few days now, she had been thinking a few things over. However, she had honestly been a bit nervous to bring it up with Edgy. It made no sense to be so nervous about it, especially since she was sure her mate would be so excited about the topic she wanted to bring up. Even so, she still found herself unable to speak up.

"So do you think we should get a simple crib or were you thinking about one with a mobile above it?" Frisk questioned, staring at a few of the display cribs in front of them, "We could get a plain crib and decorate it ourselves..."

Thinking it over, Frisk giggled at the idea of painting together with Edgy. She doubted that the skeleton would be able to paint the crib very well but it would be a sight to see. After a moment, the human chirped, "I think it would be funny! Maybe we should save painting for the walls though... What do you think, Sugar Skull?"

**Dust Bunny03/06/2018**  
Edgy couldn't help but watched his mate with a stupid love-struck look on his face as Frisk looked over at all the cribs, completely oblivious to her skeletons watchful eye as Edgy admired her from a distance, noticing the way she bit her bottom lip, and how cute she looked sporting her newly developing baby bump.

Stars, he wasn't sure if it was because of their bond to one another, but he had been increasing attracted to her since the pregnancy, and as excited as he was to be there shopping with her, he was even more excited to finally see his mate holding their unborn child, and couldn't help but wonder what type of parents they'd turn out to be.

"i think the oak ones nice.." He pointed out the most expensive crib they had, as not only was it beautiful and accented with red cushions that matched his magic, but had an elegant looking mobile above it as well, clearly Edgy was determined to go all out, as the skeleton didn't seem to be worried about money or how much it'd cost.

"'s fancy, an' gender neutral, the little rugrat will sleep like a rock in this thing." He reached out to grab the mobile, winding it up and givin' it a practice spin to make sure it was up to his standards.

"tch, even plays music." He smirked, already sold on the damn thing.

**Echo Flower03/06/2018**  
Glancing over at the crib, Frisk rolled her eyes before making her way over. Leaning over the crib, the brunette reached down to touch the padding of the crib itself. After a moment, she nodded before adding, "It's nice. I can buy some more blankets to cushion the crib a bit more. Plus, the music is pretty nice..."

Pulling out her cell phone, the human took a photo of the item number so that a worker could grab the item later on. With a smile on her face, Frisk grabbed Edgy's hand before chirping, "I doubt we need a car seat but we should probably look into a stroller of some sort. Then after that, maybe we can go elsewhere to look for some furniture to match the crib."

Looking at her mate from the corner of her eyes, the woman bit the inside of her cheek. Still too nervous to bring something up, she quickly began to pull the skeleton along once more.

**Dust Bunny03/06/2018**  
The skeleton wore an easy grin on his face as he allowed his mate to lead him through the store, pleased that not only where they getting things in order for the arrival early, but that Frisk seemed genuinely as excited as he was, which was reassuring as she had been pretty nervous about the whole thing at first.

But the more time passed on the more the both of them seemed to become prepared, although he wasn't stupid, he knew they'd never actually be 100% ready until the kid was actually there with them, hell he hadn't any real experience with kids other than raising his little bro as kids were a rarity in his universe and something to be celebrated about.

"'tch, car's are dangerous. my magic's safer to travel with." He quickly agreed with his mate, as he had driven with his brother and witnessed enough car accidents to practically develop PTSD from the metal death machines, and there was no way in hell he'd ever put his kid inside one.

As they walked Edgy managed to slip his arm around Frisk's waist, pulling her in close and giving her butt a discreet squeeze as they came to the aisle they were searching for, his eyes scanning over the assortment of different strollers before something else caught his eye.

"the hell's that?" He tilted his head and walked over to the silly looking contraption that was hanging up off to the side, it looked like someone had grabbed it and decided not to buy as it was carelessly draped across one of the strollers.

"'s some kinda..harness?" He pick and held up the object to examine, trying to figure out it's function as it looked like it was something to be worn, as it had a pouch in the front with straps and buckles attached to adjust the size.

**Echo Flower03/06/2018**  
"It's a baby harness. You put it on so you can carry the baby without your hands. If you want, you can strap it on to the front of back of you," Frisk stated, taking the harness out of Edgy's hands. After a moment, the brunette had successfully gotten the harness onto the skeleton's form, "Looks like it would fit both of us. It would be nice to have around."

With a small laugh, she freed Edgy from the harness before holding it in her arms. After a moment, she seemed to pause as she thought things over. Nibbling on her bottom lip, she slowly asked, "What would you think about... getting our own place? Like, without everyone else...? Just us and the baby..."

She'd been so nervous to ask about this. Perhaps it was silly but Frisk had already been looking around at a few apartments and houses around town. While she loved all her friends, she really didn't want to be raising her kid in what was essentially a glorified frat house.

Seemingly embarrassed by the question, Frisk glanced away from Edgy as she held the harness closer, "W-We don't have to if you're against it. I just... thought it might be nice. But... never mind, it's just silly. It would probably be hard to pay for a place anyway, forget I brought it up."

**Dust Bunny03/06/2018**

The skeletons mouth stretched into a wide goofy grin, obviously amused with how silly it looked, but hell it was practical, and he could easily picture himself wearing it around the house, it sure as hell beat lugging around a damn stroller everywhere he went, and this way he could keep the kid nice and safe as well close to him.

"heh, i want it.." He let frisk take the contraption from him, snorting to himself as he tried to imagine her wearing it as well.

After they were done joking around with the stupid lookin' thing is when Frisk finally spoke up, making the skeletons expression drop into something much more serious, as he had been sensing that something was on her mind but had chalked it up to parenthood jitters at the time, but now that she was bringing it up?

Well he couldn't say he hadn't thought about it, hell of course he had, on numerous occasions actually, as not only was it sweet that his sweetheart wanted to move out and build a real life with him, but he couldn't actually imagine staying at the hub with a baby around.

Not only was the house getting overcrowded and rowdy, but it certainly wasn't a place for a kid to be hanging around as it had technically become a glorified breeding ground for the skeletons and their mates, hell he was ashamed to admit it but even he had fucked his mate publicly on the sofa once, and physically paled at the thought of his child being exposed to and witnessing something like that.

"n-naw dont be sorry sweetheart, i think 's a great idea. 's time to move out and get our own place, can't have the kid being raised around..that." He agreed, not having to go into details about what he meant as both of them had seen their fair share of bare bones and flesh around the hub.

"dunt worry 'bout money, 'aight? ya' just pick a place 'n i'll make it work." Edgy leaned down, bumping his mouth to her own in an affectionate and reassuring skele-kiss.

**E** **cho Flower03/06/2018**

"Y-You're sure? I've already started looking at a few places! There's this really cute house a couple blocks down from the hub and I thought we could go get a tour! It's apparently got this huge backyard so we could take the kid out and run around without worrying about cars. It's in a monster-friendly neighborhood too..."

Continuing her rambling, Frisk held Edgy's hand as she walked their way over to the register. Pausing in her rant, the brunette placed the harness on the conveyor belt before showing the cashier the item number of the crib.

As she waited for the cashier to come back with the crib, the brunette paused before blushing a bit, "Sorry, I'm rambling. It's probably annoying. My bad, I'll stop..."

**Dust Bunny03/07/2018**

"'course im sure.." The skeleton smiled at her, actually genuinely smiled, not grinned, something he rarely did as he couldn't help but feel a sense of overwhelming and complete happiness wash over him as he listened to his mate ramble on and on about the details of the homes she had been looking at and all the bells and whistles it had come with.

Honestly he was greatful as not only had she thought ahead to look at some places already, but she had made sure to search in a monster friendly neighborhood too, some place he knew his family would be welcomed and safe from any abuse or racism like they had experienced in the past.

Because despite how excited he had been to become a father, he had his fair share of fears, one of them being his offspring having a difficult time fitting in with others due to them being half monster and discriminated against. The thought of his child being put through something like that hurt him, as he would never want them to feel embarrassed or ashamed of what they were or where they had come from.

_He knew the feeling all to well afterall, and would prevent it at all costs if he could._

"naw, not annoyin' at all sugar, 's cute when ya' get all riled up 'n excited, keep goin' i wanna know more, maybe even stop by t'day if yer' up fer it..?" He questioned, whipping out his wallet and quickly paying for their things as one of the employees brought over the huge box the crib was packaged in, rolling it over on a flatbed cart.

"jus' tell me where sweetheart, i can get us anywhere in a heart-beat just like-" He snapped his fingers, and instantly the two items they had bought poofed away, disappearing from sight, only to teleported to their shared room in the hub.

"that." He grinned, enjoying being a show off once in awhile.

**E** **cho Flower03/07/2018**

"We can go tomorrow. After all, I have to call the seller and schedule a day to look at the house anyway," Frisk replied, rolling her eyes at Edgy's show of magic. Grabbing his hand in her own, she placed a kiss against it before adding, "Let's head home."

Though she didn't want to admit her, the brunette felt like her legs were going to give out on her at any moment. She hated feeling so weak, going so far as to avoid telling Edgy when she wasn't feeling to well.

"Anyway, I think you need to cook me some chicken noodle soup. With crackers. I want so much soup right now. Like, I would bathe in some soup right now," she stated seriously. Pausing for a moment, the human made a face before adding, "Or maybe I just want a bathe..."

Quickly shaking her head, Frisk grinned up at her mate before pressing a kiss against his cheek, "That doesn't matter right now! Let's just head home so I can eat. Okay?"

**Dust Bunny03/07/2018**

He couldn't help but actually laugh at the mental image of his mate bathing in a tub of soup, and as wacky a craving that was, it had been mildy tame compared to some of the other things she had requested of her skeleton within the recent months.

"heh, yer' fuckin' crazy ya' know that?" His words were gentle and full of affection, a deep purr emitting from his throat and vibrated through his body as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him, letting his mate rest comfortably against him as his hand slipped down to her plump and swollen cheeks to sneak in a quick grope, not caring who was around to see it.

"'n i dunno what i'd do without ya'.." He pressed his mouth to her's in a deep kiss, and almost as if for dramatic effect the couple disappeared on cue, only to reappear a moment later in the privacy and saftey of their shared room, where Edgy decided to finally break the kiss, swiping a strand of stray hair from his mates face before stepping back to give her some space.

"now look, ya' got two choices sugar." He held up his fingers before moving to help undress her, his hands making quick work of removing her top and pants, leaving her in nothing but some underwear.

"ya' can either start the bath yer'self and bath alone, or ya' can let me do it fer' ya' and we'll take one together." He offered, completely ignoring the fact she had requested him to cook for her, as he had definitely intended to feed her, although his idea was more of the magic variety and had absolutely nothing to do with soup.  


**E** **cho Flower03/08/2018**

Not surprised to see that he had already taken off her clothes, Frisk rolled her eyes at the options given to her. Reaching out to take off Edgy's jacket, the brunette smiled before humming, "That's not even a question. You know I love taking baths with you. It's great whenever you wash my hair for me. Plus, you give the best massages."

Tossing Edgy's jacket onto the bed, Frisk giggled before making her way into the bathroom. Pulling off her bra and panties, the brunette sat on the edge of the tub as she began to fill it with warm water. About halfway through, she dumped some strawberry bubble bath into it before slowly moving herself into the water.

Sinking into the warm water with a joyous sigh, she allowed her eyes to slip shut as she listened to the running water. For a moment, she considered leaving the tap on just so she could hear the sound. However, she knew the tub would overflow if she did so. With a sigh, she turned off the water with her foot so she wouldn't have to move.

**Dust Bunny03/08/2018**

The skeleton hummed a sigh of approval as his mate began to strip him of his jacket, only mildly disappointed that she didn't finish the job as he eagerly took over for her instead, tossing his clothes aside carlessly before following closely behind and taking in an eyefull of his mate as she stripped completely and took a seat on the edge of the tub.

Silently he watched her, his eyes immediately focusing on the tiny soul she was carrying inside of her womb, it was alot bigger and stronger now than when he had first noticed it, and it physically showed as Frisks stomach was bloated outward, a constant reminder that not only was she his but that he had claimed her in the most intimate and final way possible, and no one would keep him from or challenge his right to her or their child.

Slowly he watched as she lowered herself into the tub and relaxed before shortly joining in after her, motioning for her to scoot forward so he could slip in behind her to hold and bathe her like he always did, as baths together had become routine, it was their special time to bond and relax together.

"what ya' think about the baby..?" He blurted outloud, grabbing the plastic cup he always used to wash his mate, he filled it with warm water from the tub before carfully dumping it over his sweethearts hair, repeating the action until it was completely soaked through.

"i mean, what ya' think it'll look like?" He wondered aloud as he hadn't exactly been fortunate enough to sneak her into an ultra sound appointment, as thanks to the newscast after they had left the clinic 4 months ago, the couple had been practically shunned from any sort of doctors office, as it turned out no one wanted anything to do with a monster who 'abused' and 'beat' his pregnant mate.

"heh, hope it's a skeleton like me.." He grinned at the thought of having a little 'mini me' strapped to his chest in the little baby harness they had bought and teaching the kid everything it had to know about bein' a monster and usin' it's magic.

"aint gotta deal with all that fluid crap ya' humans constantly leak." Which he had seriously not been looking forward to, as not only where the baby books Frisk had supplied him with helpful and informative, but sometimes down right graphic.

**E** **cho Flower03/09/2018**

"The baby is gunna be a human. I can just... feel it. Guess that's kinda odd to say. After all, you're the one who can see souls and such," Frisk hummed, a little embarrassed at how sure she had sounded. Leaning against Edgy as he began to douse her hair with water, she practically purred in satisfaction. Without much thought, the brunette cracked her neck and sighed with relief as all the tension practically left her.

"If anything, you'll get used to the baby fluids with time. After all, you'll only have to deal with it for a few years. Perhaps less, assuming that our child will grow at the rate of a normal monster child. Which is... slower? Faster? I'm not actually sure..."

Furrowing her eyebrows together, the woman paused as she realized just how little she knew about monster children. Nibbling on her bottom lip, she mumbled, "Maybe I need to read up more on monster children just in case... Or you could teach me. You did raise your brother, after all. You'll probably be better at this when I will, to be honest."

Grabbing the shampoo bottle, Frisk moved it into Edgy's reach so that he wouldn't have to use his magic to get it. After all, he had been using his magic a lot recently to help her out. As ridiculous as it was, she was worried that he might wear himself out at some point. Of course, her mate would never admit to her if he needed a break.

**Dust Bunny03/09/2018**

"ick." The thought of dealing with baby fluids did not set well with the fell monster, however he had to admit, having another squishy human around to constantly coddle in his arms was pretty promising, as Edgy was typically known for having a soft spot for humans, he really didn't mind the idea of having a human baby, and wondered if maybe it would even look like him a little bit.

"monster kid's usually age up around the same time humans do, maybe slightly faster, monster pregnancies only last 6 months, unlike yer' ridiculous 9 month long wait, but once we hit maturity our aging process slows to a stand still until we breed and produce offspring, halfing our magic and shortening our lives." He could nearly feel Frisk tense against him at this information and in and effort to ease her worries couldn't help but laugh slightly, she was so cute when she was concerned about him.

"ya' got nothin' ta' worry 'bout though sweetheart, i aint going anywhere fer' a long while, gotta' take care of ya' and the little rugrat fer' many years ta' come, hell maybe even make another eventually." He purred, his hand wandering up to grip at her swollen breast tentatively before pulling away to grab the bottle of shampoo offered to him and go back to washing his mates hair.

"y-ya think, it'll take after me?" Edgy thought aloud, echoing his thoughts from earlier as he tried to imagine what their kid would look like, and if it'd have the ability to manipulate magic like it's father, as usually monster/human pregnancies typically resulted in a mage child, but it had been so long since one was born there was no real solid imformation on them anymore.

"i-i mean magic wise..?" He couldn't help but wrap a protective arm around his mate as his boney phalanges pressed into her belly softly, holding his mate and child close to him as was physically possible at that point.

**E** **cho Flower03/09/2018**

"Well, I certainly hope they don't take after my magic," Frisk admitted, frowning as she thought back to her reset ability. While she hadn't used it in a long time, she could still feel it call out to her sometimes. Though she hated to admit it, there were days where she had to physically fight the urge to reset. The urge was never because she wanted to go back but simply because her soul was craving to use its own magic.

Frisk simply hoped that neither of her children would follow in her footsteps and have so much determination.

"I can't see why they wouldn't have the same magic as you. After all, I don't have any magic at all," the brunette added, leaning against the skeleton even more. Taking a moment, she continued, "You'll have to teach them how to use their magic. No encouraging them to beat the shit out of people though."

Practically purring as Edgy began to use the shampoo on her hair, Frisk's eyes slid shut. If it wasn't for the fact that they were in the tub, she could easily fall asleep right now. It was always so hard to stay awake while cleaning off since the bath was so relaxing.

"Do you think this pregnancy will last 6 months like monster pregnancies usually do?" Frisk questioned, taking a moment to gently pat her own belly. While she hadn't really told Edgy, the brunette was aware that her stomach was larger than most human females at this point during pregnancy. It had left her wondering if she was moving along faster of if their kid was just going to be huge.

Picturing a human child growing up to be as tall as Papyrus, the human had to hold back a laugh. Biting down on her bottom lip, she tried not to snicker as she imagined a skeleton monster her height or perhaps even smaller.

Oh man, she totally hopes that she doesn't end up laughing when she sees her child for the first time. There were just so many combinations that could turn out to be kinda funny.

**Dust Bunny03/09/2018**

Edgy couldn't help but agree that Frisks reset ability was more of a curse than a blessing, although it was useful at times as it did allow him to live and experience countless lifetimes and timelines with her, still it had it's downsides, regardless though he never wished to change her or take away her abilities, it's what made her soul so unique, a real anomaly that brought excitement and adventure into his everyday boring and dull life.

_He wouldn't trade her for the world._

"ya' have magic sugar, it aint as powerful as mine or nothin', but it's there." He reassured, thinking back to their time together in heat when she summoned her own soul, something typical humans were incapable of without the ability of basic magic, and needless to say he had been more than a bit proud of her.

"yer' right though, they'll probably take after me, be materializing bones and flingin' 'em at people like a real pro in no time." He couldn't help but chuckle at the mental image, as he remembered how he himself had been a rather difficult child to raise, as asides from his lazy and laid back attitude he had really struggled to control his surplus of magic at such a young age, and had caused his father more than his fair share of headaches as he had chased a levitating babybones around the house and even blown up a couple of walls by accident.

  
_He had really come a long way from then though._

Grabbing the cup once again he began rinsing the water from her hair, being careful as he made sure not to get any suds in her eyes as unlike himself he knew that was generally uncomfortable for humans, he had done it only once before quickly learning to take more care in bathing his mate, she was a delicate and fragile flower afterall.

He snorted at his own thoughts, as they both knew she could kick his ass up and down the street without hardly breaking a sweat.

_Delicate flower his ass._

"6 seems to early sweetheart, even for a hybrid pregnancy." He grabbed the facecloth and soap, lathering it up before starting to wash her back for her next.

"i'd say 7 1/2, ta' 8 months sound's 'bout right, ya are gettin' pretty big though, heh, who knows, maybe yer' just havin' twins." He teased, although he knew that wasn't true, as he'd definitely be able to sense if she was carrying another soul inside her, still he liked to screw with her every now and then, her flustered expression was always worth it.

**E** **cho Flower03/10/2018**

"I have magic but it's nothing practical or enjoyable. Like, who enjoys turning back time and watching everyone around her forget everything?" Frisk mumbled, pouting a bit as water was dumped on her once again. No longer wishing to think about her reset ability, she quickly switched the topic.

"If they break anything, you have to fix it," she hummed, smiling a little bit. It was cute, thinking about having a child running all over the house, "I'll have to show you some of the houses I was looking at online. I was thinking of one with a big backyard so that you could practice magic with the kid and not worry about ruining the walls."

Sitting up straight so that it woukd be easier for Edgy to wash her, the brunette practically melted under his touch. Nodding her head when he said it might be around 8 months, she paused when he mentioned twins. After a moment, she turned around to face her mate before poking him on the forehead, "You would've been able to tell if it was twins. I'm not that gullible!"

Pouting a bit, Frisk splashed some water up at the skeleton before blowing a raspberry. Sure she was pretty trusting but that didn't make her stupid!

**Dust Bunny03/10/2018**

"hush up sweetheart, let's not talk about it." Edgy agreed, more than happy to switch to a safer subject as he had enough fucked up memories and PTSD to haunt him through lifetimes, hell he still had nightmares occasionally but since being next to and sleeping with his mate every night it definitely wasn't as consistent or unbearable as it used to be, he hadn't had a sleepless night in a long time, but he had a feeling that was about to change with a little one on the way.

"heh good thinkin' 'bout the backyard sweetheart, G was always up my ass about playin' outside cause of my magic, i had a real hard time controlin' it at that age." He snorted, picturing their kid taking after himself and possibly blowing a hole in the wall.

"the flu was real dangerous fer' me as a kid though, heh, cost the geezer a fortune in repairs everytime i sneezed." He laughed, hoping their little hybrid wouldn't be that bad, he doubted it, as Papyrus had turned out to be a relatively normal kid, Edgy supposed prehaps he had just been a special case.

_Hopefully._

Grinning as he was splashed he wrapped his arms around her and brought her flush against him, holding her arms by her sides and preventing her from splashing or fighting back.

"let's just hope they're as feisty as ya' are, ya' little firecracker." He leaned in, pressing his face against her neck and blowing a raspberry against the sensitive flesh their, making her squirm against him as the vibrations of the motion tickled her skin.

**E** **cho Flower03/10/2018**

Laughing as he blew against her neck, Frisk squirmed and pushed his face away with her hands. Grinning at Edgy's words, the brunette reached out and hooked her fingers around his ribs. Pulling the skeleton towards her, the human moved her lips to where his ears would be, "I don't know. Perhaps it would be better if they were a little less feisty than I am. After all, you're seen where my remarks get me~"

With a small giggle, Frisk pressed a kiss against the side of his skull before trailing them downwards. Sure, this was a bath and they were supposed to be getting clean but...

How could she resist? Her mate was just too cute to resist sometimes, even if he would never admit to it.

Once her lips reached Edgy's clavicle, she wasted no time as she began to suck and lick at the bone. Rather quickly, the pregnant woman straddled her mate and pressed herself against him. With a surprising amount of ease, she had somehow trapped Edgy between her and the end of the bathtub.

This time, she was going to take the lead. Plus, she was pretty sure that the skeleton had a few times he had to make up for...

Maybe he'd look good with a collar and leash? Not her collar, of course. She still rarely took it off.

**Dust Bunny03/12/2018**  
"y-yer' a fuckin' trouble maker." He agreed wholeheartedly, his face dusting a light crimson as he felt her fingers trail over his bones and hook into his ribs, pulling the both of them closer together and keeping him in place as his mate mounted him, his hands wandering up to the curve of her hips to guide her to him and keep her close, not that she was going anywhere anyways.

_Not while he was already this worked up._

There was no way in hell he'd pass up an opportunity like this afterall, as ever since becoming pregnant with his she had become alot more sexually driven and spontaneous, which he gladly welcomed, as his own sex drive and hunger had always been increasingly difficult to satisfy as he never seemed to get enough of her.

_Clearly the feeling was mutual._

"h-hhnnggg~" The dominate male let out a sigh of pleasure as his mate ran her tongue over his bones, making his twitch and squirm underneath her as after spending so many heats and love-making sessions together she had become quiet the expert on his body, quickly learning his likes and dislikes, and never being shy about exploring and trying new things.

_She was his little daredevil._

_And he fuckin' loved it._

"f-fuuuck sugar, ya' sure aint messin' around t'day are ya'?" He purred, the sound echoing through his throat and rattled through his ribs, looking like a happy fat cat as he wore his signature lazy grin and met her gaze through hooded lids.

_She looked so good sucking on him like that._

_He wondered what else he could get her to suck on._

The thought of her plush lips wrapped around his magic flashed through his minds eye, instinctively summoning his cock to press up between her legs and inner thighs.

"yer' lookin' downright sinful right now sweetheart."

_Well it didn't take long for things between the two to escalate rather quickly._   
  


**Echo Flower03/12/2018**  
"I'm not in the mood to mess around today," she hummed, pulling away from his vertebrae. Grinning from ear to ear, there was a sparkle of mischief in her eyes before she leaned forward to press her lips against Edgy's teeth.

Today she was going to do whatever she wanted and no one was stopping her - not even her mate. Hell, the skeleton might want to be careful cause she had no plans to go easy on him.

Releasing his ribs from her grasp, her hands easily slid into his ribcage as the human began to rub and scratch at the underside of his sternum and spine. Meanwhile, she licked at his teeth as if begging for entrance into his mouth. When he finally let her in, Frisk didn't hesitate as her tongue quickly slid in and fought against his.

Feeling Edgy's hands on her waist, the brunette was sure that she didn't have to worry about slipping in the bath. Holding back a laugh, she slowly grinded herself against her mate.

Between kisses, the brunette tried to catch her breath as she panted, "Bed... Now... Forget the bathtub!"

**Dust Bunny03/12/2018**  
Edgy couldn't hold back the look of excitment that overtook his face as he spotted the hungry and playful twinkle in his mates eye, leaning back and letting her do as she pleased, she ran her hands over the underside of his ribs, and even caused him to jump in pleasant surprise as she stroked and scratched at his spine, a spot that was sensitive for all skeletons.

"f-fuck." He nearly choked on his own words as his human cut off his moan with a dominate and hungry kiss, he quickly complied to his queens demands as he opened his mouth and welcomed her warm tongue with his own, the magic fizzled and popped in her mouth, making it feel like she had just eaten a mouthful of poprocks as they wrestled back and forth.

"nngh~" his eyes were lidded as she pulled away, a thin strand of saliva still connecting the two before she broke the connection, grinding herself into him and making him buck his hips up in response to her neediness.

_His female needed him, and stars was he more than HAPPY to comply._

"alright sugar, anything ya' want." He obediently agreed, the look of lust in her eyes was enough to make him do backflips if thats what it took to please her, and after taking just a moment to adjust their position he was gripping onto her tightly, holding her to him protectively as he rose out of the bathtub in one swift motion, effortlessly taking her with him as she clung to his bones like flesh.

"sh-shit yer' really askin' fer it t'day, ya' fuckin freak." He purred affectionately, hurriedly kicking open the bathroom door and making his way over to the bed, not bothering to stop and grab a towel, as there was no need for such stupid useless things, because he wanted needed her, right.** now.**

**Echo Flower03/12/2018**  
Tightly holding onto the skeleton, Frisk ignored his words as she once again smashed her lips against his mouth. Practically shoving her tongue into his mouth, she clung to her mate like a koala. Once they were close enough to the bed, Frisk released Edgy from her grasp so that she could stand up. With a surprising amount of strength, the human shoved Edgy onto the bed before snickering, "Y'know what I think you'd look good in, Sugar Skull?"

Moving away for a moment, Frisk opened the side table drawer and pulled something out. Doing her best to keep it out of Edgy's line of sight, she quickly made her way back to her mate. Leaning over the skeleton, she grinned from ear to ear before leaning over and suddenly wrapping something around his neck. Straightening up, the brunette's smile widened as she admired the collar she had just put on her lovely mate.

"I'm always the one with the collar but I think it's time to see you all leashed up," the human purred, yanking on the leash in her hand. Once again straddling Edgy, she hummed with delight as she once again grinded against the skeleton. Letting her hands wandered up and down his ribs. Feeling the skeleton up, Frisk smiled as she grabbed onto Edgy's spine and began to pump her hand up and down it.

"You gunna be okay, baby?" she teased, a smile on her face as she leaned closer to him. Littering the side of Edgy's face, she purred, "It's gunna be so much fun putting you in your place for once..."

**Dust Bunny03/13/2018**  
As Frisk pushed him down onto the bed the the skeleton laid there propped up on his elbows and forearms, waiting patiently as he watched her walk over to the nightstand and pull something out, not that he was paying much attention to what was in her hands as he was far to busy admiring how nice and round her ass looked instead.

His magic stood at full attention and twitched with excitement as he rather enjoyed this more aggressive and dominate side of his mate that he had never come to know until now, as sure he had always knew what a little firecracker she was, but never in his wildest dreams would he have pictured his pregnant little mate taking control like this before.

His eagerness increased as he watched the way her hips swayed and breasts bounced as she gracefully strode back over to him, hell he was so busy gawking at her and how beautiful she looked, he hadn't even realized the toy in her hands, and it wasn't until she was strapping it around his neck and tugging on his leash that it finally registered what she had just done.

Raising his hand to touch and grab at the dark leather around his neck, he let out a small choke as his mate gave it a sharp tug in protest, warning him not to touch.

_Role reversal huh?_

He had no complaints to that, as typically he was always the one in control, ontop, calling the shots, and making her submit to him.

_But looking at her now, with the leash gripped firmly in hand.._

She was like a sexual goddess, and he had never been so fucking turned on in his life than right now, immediately he submitted to his mates wishes, eager to give her full control, even if he had to fight down his instinctual need to dominate, he forced it down just for her.

_No one had ever tried to make him submit before, and he had to admit, it was as new and exciting, as it was downright **hot**._

"i dunno sugar, ya' think ya' can tame someone like me?" He grinned wide, moving his hands to grip her hips as she climbed ontop of him, running his phalanges over her curves.

"i am pretty bad after- HGN~" He was cut off mid-sentence as she gripped his spine and began pumping her fist meretriciously, immediately snapping his mouth closed and effectively shutting him the hell up.

She hadn't been in control for more than 5 minutes and already her skeleton was a panting, moaning mess beneath her, practically melting with pleasure as he allowed himself to fall backwards fully onto the bed.

_It looked like turning him into her bitch wasn't going to be as hard as she had initially thought afterall._

**Echo Flower03/13/2018**  
"Babe, I think I tamed you a long time ago. I think growing out of your bitty form gave you an ego that needs to be taken down a few notches," Frisk replied, giving the leash another sharp tug. Giggling to herself, the brunette wrapped the leash around her wrist so that she could use both hands.

While one hand continued to pump at his spine, the hand with the leash came up to wipe away some of the drool already starting to form near the edge of his teeth. After a moment, she pressed her lips against his. After a few simple kisses, she pulled away before humming, "Why don't you be a dear and cry out my name, yeah?"

With a laugh, the brunette moved her hand away from his spine before reaching down to grab his dick. Letting her fingers graze up and down the shaft, she watched her mate with an amused look on her face. It was always a pleasure to see the skeleton unravel in her hands.

"Remember when you used to fit into the palm of my hands?" she hummed, her eyes never leaving his face as her treatment on his dick got rougher. Biting her bottom lip, she continued, "Back then, you weren't as high and mighty as you are now. You used to be so much easier to put in place back then. During that time, you had to depend on me more. It was sweet."

**Dust Bunny03/13/2018**  
"nnnghh~" Edgy shook his head, wanting to protest against her accusations and put her back into place, but his mate responded immediately with a sharp tug on his leash, making him choke out a moan and blush in shame.

_Nope she was right._

_He was whipped._

_Very, **very**, whipped._

He didn't know why but the way she was talking down to and degrading him was actually making him salivate, it was definitely something new that he had never known about himself, and his mate took immediate notice as she wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to make him beg for her.

_Stars would he beg._

"c-come on s-sweetheart i-i.." He was stubborn until the very end, refusing to give up and submit to her so easily.

_That was until her fingers wrapped around his cock._

_He had never changed his tune so quickly._

"f-fuck! f-frisk, frisk! f-fuck, fuck!" He let out a strangled cry, sounding more like he was calling 'uncle' instead of submitting to his mate, but perhaps that was her plan as she seemed pleased with his reaction, her grip around his magic tightening with every stroke.

"f-friiisk!" It came out more like a whimper this time, as she seemed to know exactly how to work him into a panting mess below her, his ribcage heaving with every heavy breath and moan, until all he was capable of was moaning her name and taking whatever she would give him.

It was intimate in a sort of sense, as he had never trusted anyone enough to ever allow himself to feel so vulnerable and weak, never mind let someone else see that part of him, but he felt safe enough to trust her with it, it was one of the reasons he had fallen so hard for her in the first place.

_Her caring nature, need to protect and nurture him when he needed it._

He hated to admit it but now that she was brining it up he realized that sometimes he did miss the way things used to be between them, relying on her for he smallest of things and entrusting his entire well-being to his human at the time.

It was funny to look back and see how things had completely changed, as it was now her who had to rely on him for some of the most basic of things, like his magic for the baby.

But that was something she was about to get a surplus of in a minute, especially with the way she was working and tugging on him with such purpose.

Echo Flower03/13/2018  
The moment Edgy seemed like he was going to protest against her, the brunette had put more force into her actions. Watching his tune change as he cried out for her, Frisk's grin widened with satisfaction. As she continued to work the skeleton, the woman leaned down to press her lips against the side of his skull.

"That's right, Sugar Skull. Keep calling for me, I'm all that you need," she purred, pressing herself against him. Littering Edgy's face with kisses, the human continued, "I'm the only one you need, baby. Just like how I need you."

Pulling away a bit to stare at his face, she couldn't help the pride the was swelling up inside her. Frisk knew that Edgy would never allow someone else to see him in such a state. The fact that he was even letting her see him like this showed the amount of trust between them.  
Despite what everyone else believed, Edgy could be reliant and vulnerable in his own ways. It was one of the few things that had gotten the skeleton to open up to her in the first place. He might be a little crude and disgusting at times but behind all that Edgy was protective and sweet.

He was her Sugar Skull, after all.

"Y'know, sometimes I wish you were a little more reliant on me," Frisk admitted, giving the leash a small yank. With a tiny hum, she continued, "Now and then, I worry that you might not actually need me anymore. Maybe you're just sticking around cause you feel like you need to repay me for making you big again, you know?"

Reaching out with her free hand, the pregnant woman began to wipe away some of Edgy's drool with her thumb. Keeping her hand on his cheek for a moment, she smiled, "Seeing you like this though... Begging for me... It makes me remember that I'm just worrying over nothing."

With that said, she moved her hand away from his cheek. Taking her time, it wasn't long before she finally sat herself down on the skeleton's cock. Making sure she was comfortable, the brunette grinded against her mate once or twice before grinning. With a firm yank on the leash, she purred, "What are you waiting for, love? I'm not going to do all the work here just so that you can get off."

**Dust Bunny03/13/2018**  
"f-frii-issskk~" He called out her name in a broken moan, his face completely flustered at her words as he listened to her speak, and although he didn't want to admit it outloud they both knew she was exactly right.

Frisks was all he needed, and all he had ever wanted, the single reason he had came, stayed, bonded, and bred her.

She gave him purpose and made him feel wanted and loved, like he had finally found the place where he **belonged**.

She was his home and he'd follow her anywhere, as it had even been proven time and time again that their bond to eachother was so strong it preceded through lifetimes and universes, she was his everything and it was ridiculous to think that she had ever thought she had meant anything less than that.

"y-yer' e-everyth-thing s-sweetheart, m-m-my e-everything." He reassured, managing to catch her mouth in a heated kiss as she showered his face in affection, making him drool as she continued to press those plush lips he loved so much against his bones, in turn sending powerful shock-waves of pleasure through him and straight to his soul.

_That's when he felt her shift and move to seat herself ontop of him._

_Then he felt pure bliss._

Managing to crack his eyes open he watch intently as she slipped his member inside her and seated herself down all the way to the base, making the skeleton hiss out in pleasure, his head falling back as the waves of ecstasy were almost to much for the over-stimulated skeleton to bare..

_Damn she was so fucking wet, and tight, it felt like a his dick was being squeezed in a vice with the way her walls were tightening around him like that._

"m-mine, mine, mine, mine." He felt himself suddenly greatful that she hadn't tied up his legs and arms, as without much coaxing his hands were on her, digging into her hips painfully he managed to pick her up with minimal effort, before slamming his mate back down into his lap, the motion causing a loud, wet, slapping sound to echo throughout the room, as well as tearing a moan from the pair in unison.

_Fuck he was going to destroy her, show her how much he REALLY needed his mate._

"i love ya' sweetheart, l-love ya' s-so fuckin' m-much!" He growled, picking up and slamming her back onto him once again, this time bucking up his hips in time to meet her before continuing on like that, the monster quickly finding his rhythm as he started chasing after his sexual release.

**Echo Flower03/13/2018**  
Everything, huh?

Yeah, Frisk knew that she was his everything. It was nice to have it reaffirmed though. Perhaps it had just been recent events but she really had been worrying a bit over everything.

Smiling against the kiss, the brunette let her worries wash away as she felt that everything would be alright. Once she had pulled away from the kiss, that was where the true fun began.

Once she had seated herself all the way to the base of Edgy's dick, the brunette couldn't help the small moan that left her lips. Already trapping his member within her, the brunette tightly grabbed onto the skeleton's shoulders. Panting a little, she titled her head down to stare at hee mate.

With a simple yank of the leash and a command, Edgy was upon her. Barely having a moment to catch her breath, the brunette felt his phalanges dig into her hips. Sure that it would leave bruises, Frisk didn't care as he effortlessly picked her up before slamming her back down. Crying out with delight, the woman threw her head back as her grip on Edgy tightened.

As the skeleton continued to thrust ito her, the brunette tried to shake the haziness in her head. Moving one hand away from his shoulders, Frisk shoved her hand back into his ribcage. As if searching for something, the human paused as she felt up the area where his soul usually was. Frowning a little to find the space empty, she focused for a moment before making her move.

As if pulling his soul out of thin air, Frisk had somehow succeeded in calling out Edgy's soul and taking it into her hands. Not putting much thought into how she had done it, she instead bought the soul out of the skeleton's ribcage and started to fondle it.

Using both hands, the brunette felt up his sould before bringing it up to her mouth and licking it. Hiding her grin behind his soul, she continued her actions between her cries and moans of pleasure.

**Dust Bunny03/13/2018**  
"fuck, fuck!" The skeleton was rough in his ministrations, his mates moans and lewd looks of pleasure that crossed her face egged him on, encouraging him to go faster, be rougher, he'd flip her over and pound her into the fuckin' mattress if he had to.

He was so lost in her touches and the way she was making him feel he didn't even notice the way she was fishing inside his ribcage for his soul, hell he thought she was just feeling him up and get him off, and in response to her hungry and desperate touches he reached up to give her swollen breasts a gentle squeeze, a line of drool dripping down his chin as his eye's fixated on her chest, looking memorized by the way they bobbed and bounced in his face.

And then he felt it, the tug on his chest nearly knocked the breath right out of him as he hadn't been expecting it, hell she should have never of even been able to summon it in the first place-- atleast not without his assistance anyways.

But there it was, the beautiful inverted ivory soul sat levitating in her hands, and he couldn't help but slow his thrusts to a stop as his mouth hung open in surprise.

"s-sweetheart? h-how the hell..w-what the hell do ya' think yer'.." He was unable to finish his train of thought however, as the moment he opened his mouth, frisk decided to open her's aswell, running the warm slimy appendage across his soul and making him moan out in pure bliss, his body actually convulsing at the overflow of pleasure he felt.

"FUCK!! F-FRIIISK!!" He cried out in a beg, his thrusts once again picking right back up where he had left off, as his instinctual need to rut came back tenfold.

His grip on her tightened even more, threatening to break skin as he held onto her in an effort to ground himself more than anything else at that point really, she was just making him feel so damn good, so much so he completely blanked out, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he watched his mate bounce along ontop of him, sucking on his soul like a goddamn champion.

"n-nnghh~ h-hhaah-ahh~ g-gggaa-ahhh~ He had lost all ability to speak, only able to moan out and cry as he begged for his release.

**Echo Flower03/13/2018**  
The moment she had tugged out Edgy's soul, Frisk had noticed the way he had seemingly froze up. Hell, he looked as if he had lost all the breath he was holding. As she held it close, the brunette noticed he had slowed to a stop and seemed surprised.

Edgy was trying to speak to her about it but she had paid him no mind. Ignoring his stumbling words and shocked expression, Frisk had instead assaulted his soul with her tongue.

That seemed to shut him up rather quickly as he convulsed under her. Hell, she could practically feel the pleasure pulsing from his soul. Pleased to hear him begging once again, the brunette laughed before continuing to lick and nibble at his ivory soul.

Letting out a sharp gasp as his grip on her hips tightened, Frisk started to move against Edgy faster. Staring down at him, she was happy to see how utterly wrecked he had become. Usually she was the one who could barely speak so it was euphoric to see the expression on his face for once.

Knowing that Edgy had to be close to his breaking point, Frisk gave a sharp yank on the leash. Moving his soul away from her mouth for a moment, she purred, "What are you waiting for, babe? Cum like the needy bitch you are."

As if to prove her point, Frisk gave the skeleton's soul a long like before sucking on it a bit harshly. She was ready to see him melt beneath her - to be in her position for once.

**Dust Bunny03/14/2018**  
"f-f-friiiiisk!" The skeleton below her cried out, his senses flooded with euphoria as she moaned and bounced ontop of him, and if he was at all coherent he would of accused her of having way to much fun at his expense as she was actually giggling while fucking him, finding amusement in his wrecked state no doubt.

But he didn't care, couldn't bring himself to even if he wanted, as he had become completely hers in that moment, submitting to his female entirely as she guided him to his release, and with a sharp yank of his leash and a harsh yet gentle command he couldn't help but comply.

"h-hhaa-aahhh, f-f-frrriiiiii-iiiiskkkkk~" He lost control, using every ounce of strength he had in him he managed to sit up and burry his face into his mates neck, inhaling deeply before opening his maw and biting down on her shoulder, crimson poured from the wound as he renewed his mark on her, his sharp claws dug into her hips to the point of drawing blood as he held her in place, refusing to let her escape as he poured his magic into her.

Bucking his hips harshly, he milked himself inside of his female, filling her to the brim before it had nowhere else to go and spilled out between her legs and down onto the bed below them, his soul reflected his pleasure, as the tiny inverted heart began to drip with bliss, looking like it was melting in the palm of Frisk's hands.

And it wasn't far from the truth, as once Edgy had emptied himself completely he managed to release his mate from his grasp and fall back onto the bed with a heavy thud, his chest heaving as he attempted to calm himself and catch his breath, his bones feeling like jello as he was almost positive he wouldnt beable to move after that.

And he wasn't wrong, as between constantly feeding Frisk his magic through the bond and her fucking him senseless, he had practically nothing left, straining himself as his magic reserves were dangerously low, if not completely empty after that.

"f-fuuuck sweetheart.." Well atleast he could properly speak once again.

**Echo Flower03/14/2018**  
Watching Edgy sit up, Frisk wrapped her arms around the skeleton to keep him close to her. Tilting her head to the side so he would have better access to her neck, the brunette let out a cry of pleasure as he bit into her. Uncaring of the blood dripping from the bite, the pregnant woman's nails scratched against his bones as her release came with his, "E-Edgy!"

As her walls quivered around his dick, the brunette released her grip on the skeleton to keep his soul close. She could feel herself being filled up until it finally began to drip out of her and seep into the bed sheets. Desperately trying to catch her breath as she came down from her high, she stared at the ivory soul as it dripped in her hands. After a moment, she seemed to snap out of the enraptured state Edgy's soul had brought her to.

With careful hands, the brunette guided the soul back into her mate's chest. Once that was done, she reached up to take the collar off of him. Tossing the leather collar and leash to the ground, Frisk carefully moved herself off of the skeleton to rest beside him. Looking him over for a moment, she placed a hand against his cheek and wiped away some of the drool with her thumb, "You okay, Sugar Skull? Was I too rough?"

Though she hadn't said anything, the brunette was a bit shaken up over the fact that she had pulled out Edgy's soul. While she hadn't really been thinking about it at the time, she was now incredibly aware of that fact that she shouldn't have been able to do such a thing. Trying her best to hide her nervousness, Frisk continued to clean his face off with her hands before pressing a gentle kiss to his teeth. Once the brunette deemed his face clean enough, she moved her hands away and simply curled up beside him.

**Dust Bunny03/14/2018**  
The skeleton watched his mate through lidded eyes as she carefully and tentatively cradled the fragile soul in her hands, being gentle as she slowly guided it back to him and absorbed it through his chest cavity, where it would stay hidden and safe until he decided to summon it once again.

Speaking of summoning souls, he was curious as all hell as to how exactly she had managed to summon his, as usually only monsters or human mages could do such a thing, it was an extremely delicate procedure, as souls were to fragile to just pull from their bodies all nilly-willy, but surprisingly enough not only had she accomplished such a feat, but she actually did really well for her for time.

_Was it fucked up to say he was more proud than worried of her abilities?_

_I mean she could already turn back time and even jump through universes if determined enough._

_Needless to say her magical prowess and ability to summon souls didn't really surprise him as much as it probably should have at this point._

"naw sugar, ya' did wonderful." He praised, wrapping a bony arm around her and pulled her into him, showering her face with skele-kisses as he bumped his mouth against her face repeatedly before lowering his head to lick up and lap at the blood dripping from her shoulder, healing the wound with the little magic he had left before finally falling back and collapsing onto the bed again.

"f-fuck, ya' did good." He purred happily,as he hadn't felt this satisfied and sated in a long while.

_Sure the experience had left him alittle drained, but after a quick nap and some food he'd be back to normal in no time._

"heh, damn, that was one hell of a ride sweetheart." He looked at her face with bright eyelights, studying her features and noticing how healthy and beautiful she looked, hell she was practically glowing after that dose of magic he had given her, as it was one of the more effective ways of transfering magic to his mate, not to mention, his favorite.

"what 'bout you?" He could obviously tell that she was already in good health and high spirits, and not at all what he was really wondering about.

"ya' did good for summoning yer' first soul." He grinned, curious about her thoughts on the matter.

**Echo Flower03/14/2018**  
Pleased to be showered with kisses, Frisk smiled as she curled up closer to the skeleton. Shifting a bit so that Edgy could get to the bite easier, she seemed unfazed as her licked at the wound to heal it up. She was so used to it at this point that she reacted without even thinking about it. Letting her eyes slip shut for a moment, she hummed, "Glad I did good. I was a little worried for you at first but you seemed fine."

Wrapping her arms around her mate, the brunette rested her head on his chest. Listening to him speak, the woman could practically feel herself dozing off in his arms. She always felt at peace when around her mate that it was easy to fall asleep. Sometimes, Frisk ended up wondering if Edgy's laziness was contagious. Just as she was about to fall asleep, Frisk snapped awake at his statement.

"I-I didn't mean to! It-it just kind of... happened," she fumbled out, rather nervous of what Edgy would think. Biting the inside of her cheek, she seemed unsure of what else to say. After a moment, she continued, "I just... I don't even really know how I did it. All I really did was feel for it and then it was just... there. Does that really make sense?"

She seemed pretty nervous, as if waiting for the skeleton to yell at her over it. After all, Frisk knew that normal humans weren't really supposed to be able to call souls. It was usually a thing reserved for monsters and mages. Until now, she had never thought that she could be a mage. Would Edgy be disgusted at the fact that he might've unknowingly mated a mage? Would it cause problems between them.

Unsure of what else to say, Frisk hid her face against Edgy's chest and stayed silent. Nibbling on her bottom lip, the brunette laid there before mumbling, "Sorry, I know it must've been weird to have your soul pulled out like that without warning. Probably freaked you out, especially since you tried to talk in the middle of it all..."

**Dust Bunny03/15/2018**  
He nodded, listening to his sweetheart explain her new abilities, as he was of course intrigued instead of upset or angry with her, sure she had withdrew his soul without permission, but it was a heat of the moment thing, and the power was still all new and fresh to her, besides he had suspected her of being a mage for awhile now, it was his own damn fault for keeping it from her for so long.

_Besides.._

_What did it matter anyways is she was mage, monster, or human?_

_He still loved her regardless of whatever the fuck she was._

_After spending countless timelines together being friends, lovers, and enemies, a surprise like this wasn't as bad as she was making it out to be._

_Hell, if he was being honest he thought she was a straight up badass, and silently wondered what kinda magic she was capable of._

"dont worry about it doll, i aint mad at ya', been suspecting it for awhile now anyways, ever since ya' managed ta' summon yer' own soul." He explained and bopped his mouth against her's in a kiss before gathering the energy to sit up and yawn.

_Ugh, fuck._

_His bones still felt like jello and he was so damn tired._

_But he had to do this, he'd been wanting to give it to her for months now, but never had the actual balls to do it._

"i uh, got ya' something that might help with it actually.." He admitted with a blush, and using every ounce of strength in him he made his way over to his closet, digging through the mess of clothes and sweaty old socks he finally managed to fish out a tiny black box from his jacket.

_No.._

_That couldn't be what it looked like._

_..Right..?_

He made his way back over to his mate and collapsed into a sitting position onto the bed across from her, sitting her up right so he could speak to her properly.

"i've been wanting to do this a long time sugar, but i..i jus' never felt the time was right.." He blushed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his skull as his nerves started to get to him.  
Fuck what the hell was he so worried about?

_They were already soul bonded for stars sakes!_

_He was just being a pussy for nothin'._

_But he supposed it was just the act in itself that was a bit intimidating._

_Swearing his eternal love to her and yadda, yadda, all that romantic bullcrap._

_He wasn't use to putting himself out there like that._

_Atleast, not outside of the bedroom._

Finally after gathering up the courage he needed he slowly opened the box, revealing a solid gold ring in the shape of a skull, the eyesockets filled with red orbs that looked alot like rubies, and hell it looked corny as hell, but it was sweet at the same time, as this was no ordinary ring.

_It was enchanted with his magic._

"i want ya' ta' be mine sweetheart, in everyway." He met her gaze with a look of his own, not breaking eye-contact as he removed the jewelry from it's casing and slipped it onto her ring finger.

"i dont care what ya' are, 's not gonna change the way i feel about ya'." He smiled, small and genuine, not his usual shit-eating grin he always put on for display, this was alot more intimate than that, a promise of sorts.

"will ya' do me the honor of marryin' me?" His face was flushed a dark red, a hue that easily rivaled the color of his own magic, as he hadn't planned or expected to propose to her like this, but the properties of the ring were important to her right now.

_She didn't know it but she needed this ring._

_Sooner rather than later._

**Echo Flower03/15/2018**  
Pleased to know that Edgy wasn't mad at her, Frisk reciprocated the kiss before he sat up. A bit confused by the sudden action, she watched him as he slid off the bed and headed to his closet. Watching him dig through his clothes, she raised an eyebrow when he said he had an item that might help. A bit unbelieving, she paused as she saw a small black velvet box slipped out of his jacket pocket.

No... No fucking way. Had he actually...? Just because she had mentioned it in passing...?

Scrambling to try and sit up properly, Frisk struggled to push herself up after all the energy she had expended during sex. It wasn't until her mate came and sat her upright that she was finally in a decent position to see what was going on. With wide eyes, she scanned his face as he seemed awkward and unsure of how to say what he wanted.  
After a bit of fumbled words, the skeleton finally opened up the box. Staring at the ring, tears began to swim in the girl's eyes as her hands came up to cover her mouth. Trying to keep her breathing steady, she took in the golden ring and ruby red eyes of the skeleton skull. While it was definitely a cheesy design, she found it fitting in a way.

As Edgy began to speak again, her eyes shot up to his face. Too enraptured by the look on his face, she didn't even notice him moving her hand away from her mouth and slipping on the ring.

While he asked for her hand, the brunette was surprised to see his face turn red. There was no shit-eating grin, no coy words or sexual indennudo - just a sincere question.

Unable to stop the tears flowing from her eyes, the brunette launched herself at the skeleton. Wrapping her arms around him, Frisk was crying tears of joy. Nodding her head, she choked out, "Yes! Yes! A million times yes! Of course I'll marry you, you numbskull!"

**Dust Bunny03/16/2018**  
Edgy nearly flew backwards with the force that his mate threw herself at him with, smiling wide and stupid as he wrapped his arms around her in acceptance and nuzzled his face into her hair.

Hell, he wasn't sure what he had been so worried about as he looked down at her, wiping the tears of joy away with his thumb so he could gaze down and return the look of overwhelming happiness that overtook her face.

She looked so beautiful when she smiled like that, so intimate and just for him.

A wave of relief flooded over him as he had been wanting to do this for so long, more for her sake than for his, as he wasn't really into stupid human traditions, they were money orientated and expressed through material objects more so than actual emotions or feelings.

He never understood the concept and told himself he'd never indulge in such a stupid thing; until now.

Seeing the look on her face, and feeling her overload of emotions through the bond was WELL worth the time and money he had spent and put into the artifact itself, as he had made sure to add his own little twist to the piece of jewelry and customized it to his liking, turning it into something personal and intimate.

And nothing screamed intimate like sealing your magic into a betrothal ring.

"im glad ya' like it sweetheart, i..put alot of work into it, see look.." He held her hand in his gently and focused his magic, immediately the two ruby red orbs on the ring began to react and glow in response, flaring a bright crimson as the power flowed through his mates hand and straight into her soul, transferring his magic to her.  
"it's enchanted with my magic, so i'll always be with ya' even when im gone." His grip on her tightened, as uncomfortable of a subject that it was he had thought ahead for her and their childs sake, wanting to leave something behind just incase anything ever happened to him.

Although he didn't plan on going anywhere anytime soon, that was for damn sure.

"back in the days mages used to call these 'magic artifacts', 'n used 'em to help harness their own magic and control it better." He explained, as it was a little known fact that monsters had actually been the original craftsmen of such objects like spell books and staffs, gifting them to mages in peace offering or for special events.

But there was only a handful of artifacts left in the world nowadays, as like typical human behavior, it didn't take long before such gifts were abused and taken advantage of before becoming completely banned in the monster realm.

Technically his gift was considered illegal by monster law, as it was absolutely forbidden for monsters to create such items, not that many had the ability in the first place as it was considered to be an extremely complicated procedure.

But being a powerful boss monster himself along with having a background in science and magic, he was one of the few capable of such things, and he'd be damned if anyone told him otherwise.

"it'll help ya' call on and practice with yer' magic sweetheart, jus' be careful with it ya' know? might take some gettin' used ta'."

**Echo Flower03/17/2018**  
"This is so sweet, Edgy. Thank you so much," she whispered, still staring at the ring for a moment. Trying to calm herself down, the brunette wrapped her arms around the skeleton and leaned into him. Closing her eyes, her grin stayed wide as she curled up in his arms.

"It's never coming off again. Only time I'm taking it off is for the shower, just lile the collar," Frisk hummed, starting to doze off a bit. While she had been doing her best to stay up for a while, all the physical activity from earlier was finally starting to catch up to her.

Unable to hold back a loud yawn, the pregnant woman stretched out a bit. Hearing her ankles pop, she sighed in relief before nuzzling her face against the crook of his neck, "Let's go to bed babe, you can tell me about everything else later."

Frisk was already trying to think of a similar gift she could give to Edgy. While a few scattered ideas appeared here and there, she really couldn't think of much. When she was fully awake again, the brunette would be running around with ideas for Edgy's gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! Smut!
> 
> More next chapter too i think.


End file.
